Surfeando en las olas del amor
by mina 4 ever
Summary: Tomoyo,una chica reservada q ya no cree en el amor,Eriol, un joven surfista vanidoso y un poco mujeriego. Ambos se odiaron desde su primer encuentro, ¿Podra la isla afrodisiaca de hawaii y el surf, hacer que el amor surja? descubranlo en este fic. n.n
1. summary

Hola, aquí Mina 4 ever pues aquí esta este fic. Realmente no tenia planeado escribir otro hasta terminar el de Sailor Moon que estoy realizando pero de repente tuve un sueño con suf y pues.. me llegó la inspiración. Junto con mi amiga Anita chiba lo estare escribiendo.

Es un fic. de Tomoyo y Eriol con un poco de Saku. y Shao.

Surfeando en las olas del amor

Summary

Tomoyo Daidoji es una linda joven de 23 años con un misterioso pasado y una vida complicada de la que quiere escapar, por lo cual y a escondidas de su madre, viaja a Hawai en donde vive su mejor amiga Sakura ( doctora obstetra) junto a su esposo Shaoran( médico cirujano), en la isla conoce a Eriol Hiraguizawa un joven veterinario muy apuesto, excelente surfista, un tanto vanidoso y caprichoso y porque no, un poco mujeriego, pero de buen corazón.


	2. La llegada y el reto

Nota : los personajes de Sakura card captors no nos pertecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.

´´...´´ pensamientos entre diálogos

(...) aclaraciones

**Surfeando en las olas del amor**

Capitulo 1

Una bella joven de largo cabello negro, piel muy tersa y de hermosos ojos color amatista, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras se asomaba por la ventanilla del avión, aquel avión que había tomado hacia ese maravilloso lugar en donde empezaría una nueva vida. Y que bien se sentía decirlo, "una nueva vida", ahora si podría trabajar en lo que le gustara, hacer lo que quisiera y estar con quien le diera la gana; por fin se alejaría de la presión de su madre y de todo ese mundo de negocios que tanto odiaba, pero sobre todo, se alejaría de "él".

- Pasajeros, por favor regresen a sus asientos y abróchense el cinturón, ya que en algunos momentos estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto internacional de Hawai - dijo la sobrecargo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven.

Poco a poco el avión fue perdiendo altura y desde las ventanillas se podía observar como se iban acercando a la isla, lentamente el avion tocó tierra realizando un aterrizaje perfecto.

- Bueno, nueva vida aquí vamos.- dijo la joven amatista dirigiéndose a recoger sus maletas.

- Tomoyo!!, Tomoyo!!- gritaba una joven de cabello castaño y ojos color esmeralda, la chica amatista al oír que la llaman, giró la cabeza y sonrió al ver a la dueña de esa voz.

- Sakura!! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- decía Tomoyo mientras corría al encuentro con su amiga

- Si, teníamos como 3 años sin vernos- dijo la castaña sonriendo

- Yo creo que mas- contestó Tomoyo...

Sakura y Tomoyo se conocían desde la primaria, fueron juntas a la preparatoria y estudiaron la universidad en la misma escuela (pero en facultades diferentes) por un año, ya que cuando Sakura tenia 19 años se mudó a Hawai para terminar sus estudios y para casarse con Shaoran Li, un joven que había ido de intercambio a su facultad y del que se había enamorado casi sin darse cuenta. Ambas eran grandes amigas y ahora tenian 24 años...

- Y Shaoran como esta??- preguntó Tomoyo mientras se dirigían a la salida del aeropuerto.

- Muy bien, esta trabajando en el hospital, últimamente ha estado mas ocupado que de costumbre- Dijo Sakura mirando con nostalgia al piso

- Ay Sakura, no estés triste ya tendrán tiempo, espero poder saludarlo un día que no este muy ocupado- dijo Tomoyo reconfortando a su amiga.

-Pues de hecho, podrás hacerlo esta noche, hoy llega temprano a casa, y pues estas invitada a cenar.- expresó cordialmente Sakura.

- Realmente no quisiera molestar, ya me has ayudado bastante y no quiero que te hartes de mi o que pienses que soy una aprovechada- respondió la chica apenada

-Ay Tomoyo pero que cosas dices, si sabes que es un placer ayudarte- dijo la castaña amablemente

-Pero...pero...- balbuceaba Tomoyo

- Sin peros, vendrás a cenar y punto- dijo su amiga.

- Deacuerdo, muchas gracias por todo Sakura-

- No hay de que, para eso estan las amigas- contesto Sakura, mientras llegaban a la salida y le hacian la parada a un taxi.

Las chicas subieron al taxi y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Tomoyo, que estaba ubicada en un residencial muy bonito y estaba como a 4 casas de la de Sakura y como a 10 minutos de la playa, mientras se dirigían hacia allí, las chicas platicaban sobre lo que habían hecho en los últimos años...

- Y dime, ya terminaste la carrera de administración??-preguntó una interesada Sakura.

- Pues... si y No- respondió Tomoyo nerviosa

- Haber como esta eso, explícate por favor- dijo Sakura confundida

- Mira, termine una carrera, pero no fue la de administración- dijo la joven un poco mas nerviosa

- Entonces cual fue??- preguntó interesada Sakura

- yo... terminé la carrera de Biología Marina- dijo Tomoyo preparándose para la reacción de su amiga

-A que bien...un momento, QUEEE!!- gritó la joven castaña sobresaltando al taxista.

-Sakura por favor tranquilízate- suplicaba Tomoyo

- Lo lamento- se disculpó la chica- pero y tu mamá que dijo, ay no, Tomoyo tu mamá no sabe verdad??

-No, ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí, a ella solo le importan sus negocios- respondió un poco enfadada...

Resultaba que la mamá de Tomoyo, la señora Sonomi Daidoji, era una gran empresaria que soñaba con que su única hija siguiera sus pasos e hiciera crecer aun mas sus empresas, era una mujer fría, calculadora e interesada meramente por lo material.

Su padre en cambio, era un hombre sumamente amable y cariñoso, él era Biólogo- Veterinario, por cual viajaba mucho y siempre que podía, dejaba que Tomoyo lo acompañara a sus viajes. Debido a esto, Tomoyo empezó a perder el interés por los negocios, y su madre al notarlo, pidió el divorcio y la custodia de su hija, la cual ganó por dos razones: la primera, fue porque ante el Juez argumentó que su padre viajaba demasiado y que no le pondría atención a la niña y que además pasaba por muchos riesgos, logrando así una custodia compartida; y la segunda fue porque durante el periodo de prueba que el juez impuso, su padre murió de una extraña enfermedad que había pescado cuando estaba de viaje en África.

Entonces Sonomi pensó que ya había ganado y que su sueño ya se había cumplido cuando Tomoyo ingreso a la facultad de Economía y Administración; lo que no sabía era que su hija estaba tomando 2 materias cada noche para poder terminar de esa forma la carrera de Biología y su especialización en Biología Marina.

Finalmente el Taxi llegó al residencial y se detuvo frente a una casa pintada de blanco y con una bonita fachada.

- Bueno, llegamos- dijo la joven castaña bajando del auto.

-Si, a empezar nuevamente- dijo Tomoyo casi en un susurro

- Perdón, dijiste algo??- preguntó Sakura, mientras sacaba las maletas de la cajuela del taxi.

-No, nada- respondió rápidamente la joven

Una vez de que le hubieran pagado al del taxi, las chicas entraron a la casa (que era muy bonita por cierto), y se dispusieron a desempacar todo.

Después de haber desempacado, las dos estuvieron deacuerdo en ir un rato a la playa, primero se cambió Tomoyo, se puso un hermoso bikini de color azul con blanco que consistía en un pequeño top y un boxer cortito, unas sandalias blancas y un pareo azul con negro. Una vez que estuvo lista, pasaron a casa de Sakura, en donde ella se puso un bikini del mismo estilo solo que blanco con flores rosas, unas sandalias rosas y un pareo con el mismo estampado que el traje de baño.

Ya en la playa, las dos hermosas chicas extendieron sus toallas en la arena, su pusieron sus lentes y se tendieron a tomar el sol. No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando Tomoyo se sobresalto al escuchar el grito de su amiga y al voltear a verla de dio cuenta de que estaba toda empapada.

- ERIOL HIRAGISAWA!!- gritó muy enojada Sakura-

-Si??- le respondió un joven alto, con un excelente cuerpo, cabello negro azulado y con unos maravillosos y cautivantes ojos índigos, los cuales miraban a Sakura con diversión; en sus manos traía una pequeña cubeta de la cual escurría un poco de agua.

- Has llegado al límite!! Cuando Shaoran se entere de esto- dijo aun molesta y poniéndose de pie.

-Pero si fue solo una bromita jejeje- dijo el Joven con cara de inocente- eh?? Pero Sakura porque no presentas a tu amiga-dijo mirando a Tomoyo, mientras esta le alcanzaba una toalla a Sakura.

- Ah... lo siento ella es Tomoyo Daidoji, una amiga mía desde la infancia- contestó la chica mientras se secaba un poco- Tomoyo, él es...

- Aloha preciosa- dijo Eriol interrumpiendo a la castaña- Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragisawa, campeón invicto de surf y el chico mas guapo y deseado de todo Hawai- decía con galantería el joven- y dime preciosa, de donde eres??

- Hola, vengo de Japón y te agradecería que dejaras de llamarme preciosa y empezaras a decirme por mi nombre- respondió Tomoyo fríamente

- Vaya, una chica difícil, no te preocupes pronto caerás a mis pies preciosa, ninguna chica puede resistirse a mis encantos ( tiene razón, yo no me resistiría jajaja xD)- dijo Eriol seductoramente.

- No lo creo, ´´ y este quien se cree, Orlando Bloom o que´´, me pareció oír que eras el campeón invicto de Surf – dijo Tomoyo con calma y un poco interesada

- A si es preciosa, ningún chico en esta isla a logrado vencerme- dijo el joven presumiendo

- Y... una chica talvez??- preguntó Tomoyo mientras una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en sus labios

- JA!! Mucho menos, ellas solo se dedican a admirarme, pero si quieres a te doy unas clasecitas preciosa- dijo Eriol seductoramente.

- Tengo una mejor idea- respondió la joven intentando contener la risa por la forma en la que él hablaba y con una mirada picara

- Tomoyo acaso tu... no estarás pensando en...- balbuceaba Sakura anonada por lo que su fiel amiga le iba a proponer al joven

- Que te parece si ya te reto a un concurso de Surf.- dijo Tomoyo con mucha seguridad

- Jajajaja tu!! Una citadina, por favor, jamás podrías ganarme- contesto Eriol divertido

-Entonces no tienes nada que temer, o que acaso de da miedo que una chica extranjera te gane??- dijo Tomoyo con burla

- Sabes que, deacuerdo , pero con una condición, si yo gano, tu tendrás que besarme cada vez que yo quiera durante 3 días- dijo Eriol un poco serio

- Me parece bien, pero si yo gano, tú recorrías toda la isla desnudo y con un letrero que diga: soy un bebe vanidoso y me venció una niña, que dices, trato hecho??- dijo Tomoyo mientras le extendía su mano.

- Trato hecho preciosa- dijo Eriol tomando apretando la mano de la chica.

-´´ oh no, no se quien esta mas metido en un lío, si él, o Tomoyo´´- pensaba Sakura con preocupación mientras veía como sus dos amigos cerraban el trato.

CONTINUARA...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Hola, pues aquí esta el primer capitulo, antes de terminar quisiera saludar a Runa Kisara, jeje de hecho creo que tienes razón, nos extendimos un poco en el dialogo y nuestro "prologo" si es como un Summary creo que mejor le pondre eso jeje y también admito que tengo mala ortografía, pero espero mejorar, porque aun soy principiante jeje, en fin me daré una vueltilla por el foro para ver que comentan. Un abrazo bye**


	3. La competencia, un nuevo empleo

Hola, aquí Mina y su amiga Ana jeje, bueno pues primero que nada muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, nos alegra que les vaya gustando la historia, ahora pondremos algunas notas sobre los conceptos que se incluyen en este capitulo, si gustan pueden saltárselos.

**Cut back: **es un giro de 180° alejado de la rompiente de la ola, es decir un poco levantado.

**Reentry: **se sube a la cresta de la ola (la parte mas alta) y se realiza un giro de 180° para volver a bajar a la parte central velozmente.

**360°: **es parecido a un reentry solamente que se da un giro completo.

**Aéreo o salto aéreo: **es cuando el surfista da un salto con la tabla despegándose totalmente del agua y realizando un giro.

**Tubo: **es una de las maniobra mas difíciles de realizar en el surf, consiste en deslizarse en el espacio que forma la ola antes de romper o de deshacerse, requiere de gran velocidad y habilidad.

**Kailua: **es una palabra hawaiana, se pronuncia "ky-luu-ah" y significa dos mares o la unión de dos mares

--Creo que eso es todo, esto lo ponemos para que entiendan un poco mas jeje ahora si los dejamos con el capi.--

**Nota : **los personajes de Sakura card captors no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.

""..."" pensamientos entre diálogos

(...) aclaraciones

**Surfeando en las olas del amor**

Capitulo 2.

- Sabes que, deacuerdo, pero con una condición, si yo gano, tu tendrás que besarme cada vez que yo quiera durante 3 días- dijo Eriol un poco serio

- Me parece bien, pero si yo gano, tú recorrerás toda la isla desnudo y con un letrero que diga: soy un bebe vanidoso y me venció una niña, que dices,¿¿ trato hecho??- dijo Tomoyo mientras le extendía su mano.

- Trato hecho preciosa- dijo Eriol apretando la mano de la chica.

- ""oh no, no se quien esta mas metido en un lío, si él, o Tomoyo""- pensaba Sakura con preocupación mientras veía como sus dos amigos cerraban el trato.

- Bien preciosa, ahora déjame conseguirte una tabla - decía Eriol mientras volteaba a ver quien de sus compañeros o de sus "amiguitas" le podría prestar una, pero cual seria su sorpresa, al ver que la amatista ya se había dirigido hacia el mar y empezaba a remar para poder tomar la primera ola, rápidamente Eriol tomó su tabla y corrió para darle alcance

Tomoyo llevaba ya una gran ventaja, se acomodó en su hermosa tabla semi Gun J.C. Hawai de 7 pies de altura (aproximadamente 2.10 metros) color azul con blanco y finamente grabada en el costado derecho con unas letras negras que decían: " Porque los sueños son interminables, con amor A.D"; una vez en posición esperó a que llegara la ola perfecta, estaba apunto de tomarla cuando una voz la interrumpió:

- Ey preciosa,¿ porque no me esperaste?- dijo Eriol acercándose hacia la bella Joven en su tabla Gun JC Hawai de 8 pies de altura (aproximadamente 2.30 metros) color negro con una luna, un sol y las iniciales de su nombre (E.H) grabadas en la parte final de la tabla en color blanco.

- aagh déjame hacer lo mío quieres- le contestó Tomoyo fastidiada mientras se preparaba nuevamente para tomar una ola

- Deacuerdo preciosa- respondió Eriol enfatizando la ultima palabra.

- "" Muy bien Tomoyo, concéntrate ""- Vio su oportunidad, se colocó estratégicamente y unos cuantos segundos después tomó una ola no muy alta y con gran agilidad se levantó sobre su tabla, empezó a deslizarse suavemente por la ola, y que bien lo hacia, se deslizaba elegantemente y a pesar de no haber realizado ningún movimiento muy asombroso o complicado, cuando hubo terminado había dejado a todos muy sorprendidos ya que tenia mucha habilidad.

- Nada mal para ser una chica- dijo Eriol un poco sorprendido mientras se ponía en posición para tomar su ola.

- Me subestimas Hiragisawa. - respondió Tomoyo friamente

- No te ilusiones, después de verme no querrás seguir compitiendo- dijo el joven mientras veía una ola formarse, esperó unos segundos y justo en el momento en el que la ola iba a levantarse, rápidamente se puso de pie sobre tu tabla y tomó la ola con gran destreza, el apuesto chico se deslizaba de manera sorprendente, subió a la cresta de la ola y realizó un movimiento de reentry, para después realizar un movimiento de 360°. Desde la playa podía escucharse como sus amigos vitoreaban sus maniobras. Finalmente la ola se deshizo lentamente...

- Y que tal preciosa, ¿¿Te rindes??-

-Por favor no me hagas reir, puedo superar lo que hiciste- decia la joven con un toque de sarcasmo.

- ¡Ja!, me gustaría verlo**- **contestó Eriol

Tomoyo se puso en posición por segunda vez espero unos minutos y finalmente tomó una ola, nuevamente se deslizaba sobre ella con una habilidad increíble, se alejó un poco de la rompiente de la ola, realizó un cut back y terminó con un perfecto aéreo de 360°

- ¡¡ Si, muy bien hecho Tomoyo!!-gritaba emocionada la castaña

- Vamos Hiragisawa aun tienes oportunidad de evitarte una vergüenza.- Decia Tomoyo mientras se acercaba con Eriol

- No digas tonterías preciosa, eres tú la que debería darse por vencida- decia Eriol mirandola divertido.

- Ya quisieras- contestó Tomoyo.

- Bueno pues ¿qué opinas si hacemos esto un poco mas interesante?-

- ¿Qué propones?- dijo la joven interesada

- El que realice un Tubo sin caerse gana, ¿te parece?- menciono Eriol confiado.

- Perfecto, que lastima por ti Hiragisawa- contestó Tomoyo igualmente confiada.

- Las damas primero.- dijo Eriol cediéndole el paso a la amatista.

- Vaya que caballeroso- contestó Tomoyo con sarcasmo mientras se dirigía a un buen lugar para tomar su última ola. Se puso en posición, le tomó como 5 minutos encontrar una ola de buena altura y forma para poder realizar la maniobra. Tomó la ola con destreza, poco a poco se fue a alejando de la cresta, esperó unos segundos a que el tubo se formara y en el momento justo entró en ese espacio, se deslizaba con gran elegancia y habilidad, todo iba perfecto, pero de pronto, al querer aumentar la velocidad para poder salir, piso mal la tabla, provocando asi su caída, afortunadamente no le paso nada grave.

- Vaya vaya preciosa, creo que ya la tengo ganada- Decia Eriol viendo a Tomoyo acercase hacia él.-

- "" Hay no, en que lío me metí "", No estés tan confiado Hiragisawa- Dijó Tomoyo intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

- Si, como sea- contestó el joven restándole importancia. Le tomó poco tiempo encontrar una ola, la cual tomó muy fácilmente y al igual que la chica espero unos segundos a que el tubo se formara. Rápidamente se introdujo en ese espacio y empezó a deslizarse con gran velocidad y maestría, le faltaba muy poco para llegar al final cuando la vio, su mirada se fijo en Tomoyo, obsevaba su perfecta figura que de seguro era envidiada por muchas, su largo y hermoso cabello y aquellos ojos amatista que de un momento a otro lo cautivaron, estaba totalmente distraído, de pronto, regresó a la realidad de golpe, recordó que estaba en medio de una ola, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que en ese instante, perdió el equilibrio y cayo de la tabla.

Tomoyo miraba atónita lo que había sucedido, ¡¡ se había caído justo cuando llegaba al final !!. Vio al joven salir a la superficie y dirigirse hacia la playa, se acomodó en su tabla y se dispuso a seguirlo.

Una vez en la playa una acalorada discusión se estaba desarrollando, ya que la competencia había resultado ser un empate.

- ¡¡ Como que fue un empate!!- decia Eriol alterado- ¡¡ Si yo lo hice mejor que ella !!

- Fue un empate, ambos lo hicieron muy bien- decia Sakura intentando controlar la situación.

- Lo que pasa es que al niño vanidoso le da pena admitir que una chica puede estar a su nivel- argumentaba Tomoyo con burla.

- ¡¡Tu!!, ¿a mi nivel?, ni en tus sueños preciosa- Decia Eriol molesto.

- Yo también digo que fue un empate- decia Yamasaki, un joven muy simpático de tez un poco clara y cabello negro, que era muy buen amigo de Eriol y de Shaoran.

- ¡¡Que!!, ¡¿de que lado estas Yamasaki.?!- gritaba Eriol ya desesperado.

- Ya no actúes como tonto Hiragisawa.- decía Tomoyo- Mejor dejémoslo así, fue una buena competencia- dijo mientras le extendía la mano para darse un saludo en forma de tregua.

- A no, esto no se queda así preciosa- Contestó Eriol tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia él rompiendo de esa forma la distancia que había entre ellos.

¡La estaba besando! , pero quien se creía ese patan mentecato, como se había atrevido a besarla, un momento, ella empezaba corresponder el beso, ya era suficiente, tenia que poner un hasta aquí.

Tomoyo empujó con fuerza a Eriol para alejarla de ella, todos estaban atónitos, mucha gente se había acercado con lo que había sucedido, y Eriol miraba de forma divertida y un poco picara a la joven amatista.

- ¿Qué, acaso no te gusto preciosa?- decia Eriol con burla- Además, eso era lo mínimo que merecía de la apuesta por haber sido un empate.

- ¡¡Aaaah!!, con que eso fue por lo de la apuesta- decia Tomoyo mas que molesta- pues ahora me toca cobrarte lo mínimo- Lentamente se fue acercando hacia él ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, se acercaba muy provocadoramente, estaba ya muy cerca, demasiado cerca, parecía que iba a besarlo cuando de pronto, ¡¡PAFF!!, le soltó una fuerte bofetada.

- Eso es por decirme preciosa y haberme besado- dijo Tomoyo molesta- Y esto es por la apuesta- dijo la joven antes de bajarle el short que traía como traje de baño dejándolo totalmente desnudo- Vámonos Sakura- mencionó antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a alejarse.

Fuertes risas empezaron a oírse alrededor de Eriol, y este estaba mas que enojado, se subió el short y se alejo rápidamente de ahí. – "" Esta me la pagas Daidoji"- pensaba el joven mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa.

Ya en casa de Tomoyo, Sakura estallaba a risas, no podía creer que su fiel y calmada amiga había retado a Eriol y lo hubiera humillado públicamente.

- ¡ Jajajaaja!, fue algo tan gracioso, y la cara que puso Eriol... ¡jajajaja!.

- Sakura, ya tranquilízate por favor- decía la amatista intentado calamar a su amiga

- Deacuerdo deacuerdo, ya me tranquilizo- contestó la castaña controlando su ataque de risa, - Pero realmente me sorprendiste amiga, nunca pensé que fueras tan atrevida-

- Pues ya vez, una chica tiene sus secretos jeje- dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa.

-Cambiando de tema, aun no me has dicho por que decidiste venir aquí- dijo la castaña poniéndose seria.

- Bueno pues en si por tres razones- empezó a decir Tomoyo, - La primera fue para alejarme de mi madre, la segunda fue porque me ofrecieron un buen empleo aquí, y... bueno la tercera fue para alejarme de Dimitri- mencionó Tomoyo con un toque de tristeza en su voz y bajando la mirada.

- ¿De Dimitri?, ¿tu novio?, ¿pero porque?, creí que se amaban- dijo Sakura muy sorprendida.

- No te ofendas amiga, pero realmente no quiero hablar de eso ahora- contestó Tomoyo tristemente.

- No te preocupes, cuéntamelo cuando estés lista.- respondió la castaña tomando de la mano a su amiga para brindarle su apoyo.

- Gracias Sakura-.

- Bien, dime, ¿ En donde trabajarás?- dijo la castaña, cambiando el tema.

- ah, trabajaré en el centro veterinario y biológico del acuario Kailua- respondió Tomoyo muya alegre.

- ¿¡En el acuario Kailua!!- dijo Sakura muy sorprendida

- Si, ¿lo conoces?- dio Tomoyo muy calmada.

-Ehm...este si, ""ay no, creo que habrá problemas""- contestó Sakura preocupada

- ¿Ocurre algo malo, porque dudaste?-

- No, no pasa nada, lo mejor sera ir preparando la cena.-

- Bien, entonces déjame ayudarte- dijo amablemente la joven amatista mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¡Como crees Tomoyo!, si tu eres mi invitada-

- No importa, es lo minimo que puedo hacer ya que tu siempre me has ayudado.-

-Deacuerdo, ayúdame, pero prométeme que sera la primera y la ultima vez que me ayudas si eres mi invitada- dijo la castaña levantando su dedo meñique.

- Jaja, lo prometo- contestó la amatista tomando con su meñique el dedo de su amiga para cerrar la promesa.

Las dos jóvenes prepararon la cena mientras platicaban de los viejos tiempos, unas horas después llegó Shaoran, un joven de tez trigueña muy apuesto, con hermosos ojos color ámbar y cabello color chocolate un poco rebelde, lo cual lo hacia verse sumamente sexy. La cena transcurrio muy a gusto, recordando entre otras cosas el encuentro de Tomoyo y Eriol y la historia de como fue que Sakura y Shaoran se habían enamorado y como él le propuso matrimonio. Como a eso de las 10 de la noche, la joven amatista dejó a la pareja para que pudieran pasar tiempo a solas...

- ¿Cuánto por tus pensamientos?- dijo Shaoran rodeando por detrás la cintura de su esposa con sus brazos.

- Lo que pasa es que Tomoyo me tiene preocupada- respondió la castaña volteando a verlo, pero sin soltarse de su agarre.

- Tranquila amor, ella esta bien-

-Pero esque la noto deprimida, ya sabes que ella es mi mejor amiga y realmente no se que le pasa-

- No te preocupes amor, quizá solo necesita pasar un tiempo lejos para relajarse un poco, ya no te preocupes ¿deacuerdo?- decía el ambarino mientras le daba suaves besos en su cuello.

- Deacuerdo, pero ahora dime ¿cómo me pagaras el que te haya dicho mis pensamientos?- contestó la castaña seductoramente.

- Hum... pues no lo se, tu no me has dicho cuanto quieres-

- Creo que sabes muy bien cuanto quiero-

- Te es suficiente con esto- dijo Shaoran antes de besarla suavemente.

-Hummm... no, no es suficiente- contestó la castaña en un susurro.

- Y ahora...- decía Shaoran mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y bajaba dándole besos por su cuello.

- Pues... casi- expresó Sakura cerrando los ojos, mientras se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaban las caricias de su esposo.

- Vaya, si que estamos exigentes hoy- contestó Shaoran mirando con picardía a su esposa, la cual al instante se sonrojo, -Sabes, me encantas cuando te sonrojas, además, ya se como pagarte- le dijo suavemente en el oido y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a su habitación.

- ¿Acaso me harás el amor?-preguntó de forma agitada Sakura dejándose llevar por su esposo.

- Claro, te haré el amor hasta haberme saciado de ti, tan solo para terminar y volver a hacerlo.- respondió Shaoran tomando a su esposa en brazos y depositándola suavemente en la cama...

Y esa noche se demostraron su amor como muchas otras, se olvidaron del mundo, del trabajo y de los problemas, en ese momento solo existían ellos y se entregaron el uno al otro con deseo y con pasión, pero sobre todo, con un inmenso amor.

Mientras tanto, en una casa no muy lejos de ahí, una hermosa Joven se levantaba sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla...

- "" ¿ Porque, porque no me dejas en paz? ""- pensaba Tomoyo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla- No, debo superarlo, estoy aquí para empezar de nuevo, para olvidar, no para seguir sufriendo por algo que nunca existió

La joven se levantó de su cama, vio su reloj, eran las 6 am., se dirigió al cuarto de baño, hoy era su primer día en el trabajo y no quería llegar tarde. Rápidamente se duchó y se vistió, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa con cuello en V no muy ajustada color lila y unas hermosas sandalias negras y después de haberse maquillado un poco, salió de su casa.

Minutos después, Tomoyo había llegado al lugar en donde trabajaría, el centro veterinario y biológico Kailua, el cual pertenecía y estaba al lado del acuario del mismo nombre, como no sabia hacia donde it o con quien debía presentarse, se acercó a la recepción..

- Buenos días, soy Tomoyo Daidoji, la nueva bióloga que contrataron-dijo con amabilidad a una joven de cabello negro corto, tez clara y mirada amable.

- Ah claro, Buenos días señorita Daidoji, mi nombre es Rika Sasaki, pero llámame Rika, en un momento la paso con el supervisor.

- Muchas gracias Rika, y por favor solo dime Tomoyo- contestó sonriente Tomoyo.

-Muy bien, ya puedes pasar, es por ese pasillo la segunda puerta a la derecha- respondió Rika señalándole el camino

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Tomoyo alejándose. Se dirigió al lugar que le habían indicado, tocó la puerta y entró segundos después al oír que la dejaban entrar. Entró a una oficina muy bonita, decorada con mucho estilo y elegancia y adorada con ligeros detalles marinos; detrás del escritorio estaba sentado un hombre de alrededor de 30 años, alto, delgado un poco moreno y de cabello castaño, el cual amablemente le ofreció asiento.

Pasó alrededor de una hora en la cual el supervisor le explico a la joven en que consistiría su trabajo etc., finalmente estaban por despedirse...

- Bien señorita Daidoji, creo que eso es todo- dijo el hombre.

-Si, muchas gracias señor Terada-contestó la joven extendiéndole la mano.

-De nada, señorita- respondió Terada amablemente estrechando su mano, - ¡ah!, se me olvidaba algo, como usted es bióloga marina, estará trabajando junto con nuestro veterinario que es especialista en especies marinas, déjeme le hablo para presentárselo, Rika, podrías decirle al veterinario del sector que venga a mi oficina por favor- dijo el supervisor, mientras un "si" salía del comunicador.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos llamaron a la puerta...

- Me llamo usted señor- dijo un joven entrando a la oficina uno al que Tomoyo no le agrado en lo mas minimo ver.

-Si Eriol, te presento a la señorita Tomoyo Daidoji- dijo Terada amablemente

- Señor, ya he tenido el placer de conocer a la señorita Daidoji- respondió Eriol secamente pero con educación.

- ¡Ah! Que bien, me parece perfecto, ya que ella es la nueva Bióloga del sector y usted joven Eriol estará trabajando en conjunto con ella

- ¡¡QUE!!- gritaron ambos jóvenes ante el comentario del supervisor.

-"" No, no puede ser, no debe ser, nosotros no podemos trabajar juntos, esto es el fin del mundo, nada podría ser peor.""- pensaba Tomoyo mientras veía enfada a quien seria su nuevo compañero.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Trabajando juntos ¿Un infierno?

**Nota : **los personajes de Sakura card captors no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.

"..." pensamientos entre diálogos

(...) aclaraciones

&: cambio de escena.

**Surfeando en las olas del amor**

Capitulo anterior:

-Eriol, te presento a la señorita Tomoyo Daidoji- dijo Terada amablemente

- Señor, ya he tenido el placer de conocer a la señorita Daidoji- respondió Eriol secamente pero con educación.

- ¡Ah! Que bien, me parece perfecto, ya que ella es la nueva Bióloga del sector y usted joven Eriol estará trabajando en conjunto con ella

- ¡¡QUE!!- gritaron ambos jóvenes ante el comentario del supervisor.

-"No, no puede ser, no debe ser, nosotros no podemos trabajar juntos, esto es el fin del mundo, nada podría ser peor."- pensaba Tomoyo mientras veía enfada a quien seria su nuevo compañero.

**Capitulo 3: Trabajando juntos ¿un infierno?**

Esto es brillante, su primer empleo como Bióloga y tenia que tocarle trabajar con el hombre mas vanidoso, engreído, grosero y apuesto del mundo... un momento, ¿apuesto?. ¿Desde cuando consideraba a Eriol Hiragisawa apuesto?., de seguro el calor ya le estaba afectando.

- ¿Hey Daidoji, estas escuchándome? – preguntó Eriol sacando a la joven de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué?, ah lo siento, ¿Qué decía?- contestó Tomoyo

-¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación no atender a lo que dicen los demás?, sobretodo si se están dirigiendo a ti- dijo Eriol con enfado y levantando la voz.

- Para empezar joven Hiragisawa, no tiene usted ningún derecho a alzarme la voz, además si le estaba prestando atención.-respondió Tomoyo con molestia.

-¿Ah si?, haber dígame, ¿qué era lo que le estaba diciendo?

-Pues... era sobre... sobre... – decía la joven, dándose cuenta que realmente no le había prestado atención.

- Mejor olvídalo Daidoji, ya veo que no sabes escuhar, de seguro eres toda una niña mimada preocupada por si misma.- le dijo Eriol

¡Una niña mimada!, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgarla de esa forma?!, ella podría ser todo excepto una niña mimada, ese comentario si que la había hecho enojar, pero sobretodo, la había hecho sentir mal, ya que todo lo que tenia se lo había ganado por si sola, ella se había pagado sus estudios de Biología, comprado su casa, y a pesar de tener sirvientas, hacia casi todo por su cuenta. Además, siempre se preocupaba mas por los demás que por ella misma, sobretodo si eran seres queridos. Iba a reclamarle, pero controló su genio.

-Mire Hiragisawa, si esa es la impresión que tiene usted mi, se sorprendería de saber como soy en realidad, pero en fin, lo que opine sobre mi no me importa, yo vine aquí para trabajar y aprender un poco, no para discutir por tonterías- respondió Tomoyo fríamente.

- Pues muy bien, en ese caso, le informo que la señorita Kaho Mizuki, nos está esperando desde hace 20 minutos en la sala de investigación 2- dijo el joven empezando a caminar con rapidez.

-Pasaron por varios pasillos en donde Tomoyo, pudo observar, varios laboratorios, salas de conferencias, oficinas y una especie de tanque en donde lo mas probablemente es que hubiera alguna especie de ballena o quizá delfines. Finalmente llegaron a la sala de investigación 2, ambos jóvenes se colocaron una bata y entraron.

-¡¡Kaho!!, ¿Estas aquí?- decía Eriol buscando con la mirada a la mujer

-Si, aquí estoy- contestó una hermosa mujer de tez clara, cabello color castaño-rojizo por debajo de los hombros, de aproximadamente 28 años, con buena figura y con un par de hermosos ojos que miraban a Eriol con alegría.

-Ah, hola Kaho, ¿cómo has estado?- decía Eriol mientras se acercaba hacia la joven para saludarla.

-Muy bien Eriol, aunque estaría mejor si no llevara aquí encerrada mas de 20 minutos esperándote, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- decia Kaho

-Ah, lo que pasa es que ya asignaron a la bióloga que será mi compañera, deja presentarlas, Kaho, ella es la señorita Tomoyo Daidoji, Daidoji, ella es Kaho Mizuki, la encargada del departamento de investigación Marina.

-Es todo un gusto conocerla, bienvenida, espero que le agrade trabajar aquí con nosotros- dijo Kaho con un poco de frialdad y extendiéndole la mano a Tomoyo

-Muchas gracias señorita Mizuki, es un gusto conocerla también- respondió Tomoyo estrechando su mano.

-Bien, ahora que ya se hicieron las debidas presentaciones, dime Kaho, ¿Qué es lo que con tanta urgencia necesitas?- dijo Eriol.

-Ah, ya no es nada, necesitaba que me ayudaras a conseguir una muestra de cada alga marina que hay en las peceras de experimentación, pero debido a que la señorita Daidoji, es la bióloga, estoy segura de que podrá hacerlo.- respondió Kaho

-¿Crees poder hacer una tarea tan simple como esa Daidoji?- decia Eriol

- "¿Pues que acaso tengo cara de tonta?", Por supuesto que si, sólo necesito unas cajas de Petri para poner la muestras- respondió Tomoyo con un poco de molestia.

-Perfecto, todo lo que necesites lo puedes tomar de la vitrina que esta aquí afuera- le dijo Kaho con fingida amabilidad (lo cual no paso desapercibido por la amatista) y señalando la puerta.

-"Al menos podré alejarme de estos dos" Si, muchas gracias.- dijo Tomoyo saliendo del lugar.

- Parece que tu compañera es un poco pesada ¿no crees?- dijo Kaho cuando Tomoyo hubo salido.

-Ni que me lo digas, es una odiosa de primera- respondió Eriol masajeándose las sienes.

-Y dime Eriol, ¿no prefieres hacer otras cositas en vez de trabajar?- dijo Kaho acercándose provocativamente hacia el joven.

-Lo siento Kaho, pero como ya te había dicho, tu no me interesas de esa forma, lo nuestro es tan solo una relación de amistad- decia Eriol, mientras se alejaba de ella y salía por otra puerta.

-"Algún día serás mío Eriol, y eso será mas pronto de lo que crees"- pensaba Kaho mientras veía a Eriol irse.

&

-Muy bien Ayame, nos vemos el próximo mes, cuídate mucho-

-Gracias Doctora Li, hasta luego-

- ¡Uuuf!, si que ha estado cansado el día.- decia Sakura, mientras despedía a una de sus pacientes y se sentaba mirando hacia a la ventana.

-Hola doctora Kinomoto, ¿me permite pasar?-

-Claro, pase por favor, ¡Ah!, Shaoran eres tú, ¿Qué haces en maternidad?

- Hola doctora, pues vengo a consulta, claro- dijo Shaoran mientras se recostaba en la camilla.

- ¿Usted,? ¿a consulta doctor Li?, pero realmente dudo que usted este embarazado- dijo Sakura siguiéndole el juego a su esposo.

-Pues yo creo que si, he tenido todos los síntomas-

-¡¡No!! ¿Enserio? , haber dígame, ¿qué clase de síntomas?- decia Sakura con diversión.

-Pues... he tenido mareos y extraños antojos-

-¿Qué clase de antojos?-

-Pues aunque le sorprenda doctora, desde hoy en la mañana he tenido antojo de un lindo beso de usted- dijo Shaoran mirando a Sakura tiernamente.

-Vaya vaya, eso si que es un antojo extraño, pero, creo que no podré saciar su antojo, soy casada doctor.- dijo Sakura acercándose hacia él

-No creo que a su esposo le moleste-

- Bueno, pues en ese caso, creo que lo complaceré ahora mismo- dijo la castaña antes de acercase al rostro de su esposo y besarlo larga y tiernamente. - ¿Se siente usted mejor?

-Hum... pues creo que ahora tengo antojo de mas besos jejeje-

-Es usted un aprovechado doctor Li, ¿Qué va a decir su esposa?- Decia Sakura mirando a Shaoran alegremente

-No dirá nada doctora, así que si usted no me besa, la besare yo- dijo el joven antes de besar a Sakura.- Te amo amor-

-Jejeje, yo también te amo, ¿cómo ha estado tu día?- preguntó Sakura sentándose alado de su esposo.

-Pues bien, un poco pesado, he tenido 4 cirugías de gravedad el día de hoy, ¿y que tal tu?-

-Bien también, hoy solo me ha tocado dar consultas.- respondió Sakura.

-Bueno Doctora, ¿qué dice, estoy embarazado?- dijo Shaoran.

-No lo creo Doctor Li, mas bien, usted esta obsesionado con mis besos.-

- Bueno, esa es una obsesión que jamás superare- dijo, mientras se acercaba a los labios de su esposa para besarla, pero un sonido en el altavoz los interrumpió...

-Doctora Li Kinomoto, se le solicita de urgencia en la sala de Parto 1, Doctora Li Kinomoto, se le solicita de urgencia en la sala de Parto 1,-

-Lo siento amor debo ir, nos vemos al rato, adiós.- dijo la castaña antes de salir corriendo de su consultorio.

-Bueno, creo que también regresaré a lo mío- dijo Shaoran con resignación y saliendo.

&

Tomoyo llevaba ya trabajando varias horas, nunca que pensó que hubiera mas de 20 peceras de experimentación, se estaba cansando, además, empezaba a creer que esa mujer, Kaho, le había asignado esa pesada tarea apropósito, pero en fin, no podía y no iba a quejarse, así que lo mejor seria seguir su recorrido.

Iba caminando hacia la última pecera, cuando vio de nuevo ese tanque, tomó la muestra que necesitaba y decidió descansar un poco e ir a ver que era lo que había ahí, tomo la pequeña maleta en donde traía las muestras y se dirigió al tanque, se acerco lentamente pero se desilusiono al ver que el tanque estaba completamente vacío, dio un suspiro y se quedó parada a la orilla del tanque mirando el fondo y deseando que algo apareciera como por arte de magia-

-¿Qué no se supone que debes de estar trabajando?- dijo Eriol sobresaltando a Tomoyo y provocando que esta tirara la pequeña caja de cristal en la que traía la ultima muestra.

-¡¡Aggh!!, para tu información, si estoy trabajando, de hecho ya terminé, pero ahora tendré que ir a tomar otra muestra ya que provocaste que la tirara- respondió Tomoyo poniéndose de rodillas para recoger los pedazos de cristal roto.

-Pues si fueras menos descuidada no tendrías que tomar otra muestra-

-Si no me hubieras asustado, no la hubiera tirado-

-Y si no hubieras estado curioseando en el tanque, no te hubiera hablado.-

-No pienso seguir con discusión sin sentido, dime, ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?- dijo Tomoyo dando por terminada la conversación y mirando a Eriol con enfado.

-Dentro de media hora, iremos a una expedición de buceo, y es necesario que nos acompañes, nos vemos en la salida de atrás en 20 minutos, y espero que sepas bucear o al menos nadar.- dijo Eriol mientras se alejaba de ahí.

-¡Por supuesto que se bucear!- gritó Tomoyo al ver que Eriol se alejaba. – Imbécil- murmuro para si mientras se dirigía con Kaho para entregarle las muestras.

&

¡¡Al fin!!, hogar, dulce hogar, que día tan cansado, nunca pensó que en su primer día de trabajo hiciera tantas cosas, estaba muerta de cansancio, lo único que quería era dormir un poco, caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, tomó una larga y relajante ducha, se puso su pijama, que consistía en un short corto color azul y una playera de tirantes del mismo color con un delfín en el centro y se metió a la cama dispuesta a descansar por largo rato, sin embargo, no podía dormir, dos personas invadían sus pensamientos. Una era su ex novio, Dimitri, al cual había amado con toda el alma hasta que se dio cuenta de quien era él realmente, y la otra persona era sorprendentemente ese joven Hiagisawa. Se puso de pie y salio hacia el balcon para observar el mar, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado esa tarde...

_Flash Back..._

Estaban en mar abierto, ella se estaba colocando el tanque de oxígeno, para poder ingresar al agua, mientras que Eriol le gritaba que se apresurara, finalmente estuvo lista y segundos después, ella, Eriol y otras personas mas se lanzaron al agua.

Estaba tomando muestras de algunos organismos del arrecife coralino, cuando vio que Eriol le hacia la señal de que se estaba quedando sin oxígeno, decidió ignorarlo, pero después vio como el joven perdía el conocimiento y se hundia poco a poco. ...

_Fin del flash Back..._

-" Si que me lleve un gran susto cuando lo vi hundirse, pero fue peor lo que siguió"- pensaba Tomoyo mientras observaba el cielo.

_Flash Back..._

Rápidamente nadó hacia él, se quito su mascara, se la puso a él y con la fuerza que pudo, lo jaló hacia la superficie, al salir, diviso al pequeño bote en el que habían venido, le hizo algunas señas y segundos después, la estaban ayudando a ella y a Eriol a subir. Recostaron a Eriol en el bote, pero este aun no reaccionaba, le dijeron que tenia que darle respiración boca a boca, ella se negó rotundamente, pero ninguno de los demás quería hacerlo ya que todos eran hombres. Resignada, estaba a punto de darle los primeros auxilios, cuando con gran sorpresa y enojo vio que en el rostro del joven se formaba una sonrisa...

_Fin del flash Back..._

-"Ese idiota de Hiragisawa, ¡¿Cómo se aventuró a asustarme de esa forma?!, y después ponerse de pie riendo como tonto y diciendo que era una bromita" , ¡¡Agggh como lo odio!!- gritó Tomoyo con frustración.- "Pero si tanto lo odio ¿porque no dejo de pensar en él? Debo admitir que realmente estaba preocupada..., definitivamente ya me estoy volviendo loca, creo que mejor intentare dormir"- Y sin mas que pensar entró de nuevo a su habitación e intento dormir sin saber que cierto joven pensaba en ella...

&

¡¡No podía creerlo!!, simplemente no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo era posible que él, Eriol Hiragisawa estuviera en su casa, en lugar de en algun antro disfruntando con sus amigos y con su novia en turno?, Y todo porque una joven con mirada cautivadora no quería dejar sus pensamientos, si, su mente estaba muy ocupada pensando en Tomoyo Daidoji. ...

_Flash Back..._

Estaban en mar abierto, ella se estaba colocando el tanque de oxígeno, mientras que él estaba entretenido revisando su tanque, y en eso la miró, noto su maravillosa figura, la cual resaltaba aun mas con el ajustado traje de buceo color negro que traía puesto, la recorrió con la mirada de abajo hacia arriba y se detuvo al mirar sus labios, esos lindos y rosados labios, de pronto deseo saber a que sabían, deseo con todo su ser probar esa boca, saborearla lentamente y después poder probar un poco mas de ella... ¡¡alto!! ¿Pero como es que estaba pensando esas tonterías?, y lo único que se le ocurrió para distraer su mente, fue apurar a la joven...

_Fin del flash Back..._

"Aggh, esto no me puede estar pasando, pero por alguna extraña razón, cuando ella me ve, siempre me quedo perdido en su mirada..."

_Flash Back..._

Ella estaba a punto de darle respiración boca a boca cuando ya no se pudo controlar, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, abrió los ojos y se puso de pie ante la mirada atónita de la joven y después comenzó a reírse. La joven Amatista lo miraba con gran furia y le reclamaba diciéndole que fue una broma de muy mal gusto...

_Fin del flash Back..._

-"Ay preciosa, como me encanta ese brillo en tu mirada cuando te enojas", ¡¡Pero que idioteces estoy pensando, yo no puedo decir eso de esa niña mimada, aagh mejor me iré a dormir, bueno a intentar dormir.

CONTINUARA...

Wooooolas aquí estamos de nuevo entregando otro capi mas de esta historia, como veran, como que algo ya esta surgiendo entre estos dos jijiji pero nada de adelantos, aun tenemos muchas sorpresas jijiji, bueno pues eso es todo, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

**Antes de finalizar, queremos agradecer a:**

**-Haruko Hinako**

**-darthmocy**

**-Kamille - newtype**

**-Montblanc-hien**

**-Angeldark2805**

**-gabyhyatt**

**-Basileia**

**-Shami**

**-Y a todos los que estan siguiendo esta historia, muchas gracias n.n**


	5. Un pasado doloroso, descubriendo

Antes de comenzar queremos darles unos conceptos del capitulo

Kai: nombre Hawaiano que significa lindo océano se pronuncia Kah-yh

Kamaaina : palabra Hawaiana que significa lugareño.(a) Se pronuncia "kah-mah-ay-nah"

Kapu: palabra Hawaiana que significa prohibido o no pasar

**Nota : **los personajes de Sakura card captors no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.

"..." pensamientos entre diálogos

(...) aclaraciones

&: cambio de escena.

--Ahora si comenzamos n.n—

**Surfeando en las olas del amor**

**Capitulo 4: Un pasado doloroso, descubriendo el otro lado de ti**

Tomoyo llevaba trabajando ya 2 semanas en el acuario Kailua y su relación con Eriol no había avanzado mucho que digamos, cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos discutian hasta por la cosa mas tonta del mundo y cuando salían de expedición o hacían revisión de los animales del acuario, él siempre hacia sus bromitas de mal gusto, todo eso ya le estaba cansando y lo peor del asunto era que ahí no terminaban sus problemas, ya que siempre que estaba sola no podía dejar de pensar en él, en Eriol Hiragisawa, y eso le estresaba demasiado, además de que parecía que Kaho Mizuki le había agarrado un odio especial, siempre le dejaba las tareas mas difíciles y cuando salía con Eriol la veía de tal forma que si las miradas mataran ella estaría ya a mas de 6 metros bajo tierra.

Tomoyo estaba leyendo un libro que había encontrado por ahí cuando escuchó la voz de su martirio...

-Daidoji ¿estas muy ocupada?

-No Mizuki, ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?- contestó Tomoyo intentando controlar su molestia.

- Debes ir a recolectar muestras de las algas de las peceras de experimentación- ordenó Kaho

-¿¡Que!? ¿De nuevo?, pero si esta semana he tomado muestras tres veces- contestó Tomoyo sorprendida.

-Ya sabes que las necesitamos para checar los cambios, pero si no quieres tendré que informarle a Terada que te niegas cooperar con las investigaciones del acuario-dijo Kaho en tono de amenaza.

-Nunca dije que no lo iba a hacer, tan solo me sorprendí, bueno pues creo que lo mejor será que comience, te las llevare en 4 horas al laboratorio- indicó Tomoyo poniéndose de pie para salir pero fue detenida por Kaho

- Hay encanto lamento informarte que las necesito en hora y media-dijo Kaho con la intención de hacer enfadar a la amatista.

-"¿Qué acaso no tiene otra forma de molestarme?", Bien, en ese caso me apurare con permiso- sentenció Tomoyo antes de salir.

&

-"Aghrr esa Mizuki es tan hipócrita, mi paciencia empezara a agotarse, no se que le hice para que me moleste a cada rato de seguro es por Hiragisawa, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que él sea mi compañero, de hecho estaria encantada de que no lo fuera... aaah Eriol, me pregunto que estara haciendo ahora...¿que? ah debo estar loca "- Pensaba Tomoyo mientras al fin tomaba la ultima muestra cuando algo, mejor dicho alguien llamó su atención...

Eriol estaba parado a la orilla del tanque que estaba cerca de ahí, pero no estaba solo, un niño de aproximadamente 5 años estaba sentado en la orilla con los pies dentro del tanque, lentamente Tomoyo se acercó un poco para oír su plática...

-Eriol ¿en verdad me dejaras ponerle nombre cuando llegue?-preguntaba el niño mirando al joven con emoción.

-Claro Kai, además serás el primero en verlo o verla.- contestó Eriol arrodillándose junto al niño.

-¡¡Enserio?!, ¡Sii!, gracias, gracias, gracias, por eso te quiero Eriol- dijo el niño mientras abrazaba con fuerza al pelinegro.-

-Jajaja, de nada pequeño, pero ¿Qué fue lo que dijimos sobre acercarse al tanque?

-¡¡Kapu!!, amenos de que este contigo o con un adulto.

-Muy bien, ahora te acompañare a la puerta de seguro Mary te esta esperando- dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie.

-¿Ya, tan pronto?, yo no quiero irme aun- decía Kai con tristeza.

-Lo se pequeño, pero te prometo que cuando sea el momento iré por ti- dijo Eriol cargando al niño en sus hombros y alejándose de ahí.

Tomoyo estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto a Eriol de esa manera, la forma en que le hablaba a ese niño era tan sincera, tan tierna, se notaba que se preocupaba por él y que lo quería mucho pero ¿Cuál seria su relación con ese niño?, y de pronto un flashazo llegó a su mente, aquel niño de seguro era su hijo y lo mas probable era que esa tal Mary fuera su novia o su esposa, sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón, pero intentó olvidar esa sensación y decidió acercarse al tanque, porque al parecer ahora si había algo ahí, dejó la pequeña maleta de las muestras en el suelo y se acercó al tanque lentamente, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca una sonrisa se formó en sus labios...

-¡¡Delfines!!- dijo emocionada mientras veía como dos hermosos delfines nariz de botella nadaban y jugueteaban en el tanque.

-Son lindos ¿no?

-Si, son maravillosos- dijo Tomoyo embobada cuando giró y vio como Eriol le sonreía con dulzura- Yo... ehm.. lo siento, tenia curiosidad- empezó a balbucear la chica.

-No te preocupes, ¿quieres tocarlos?- dijo el joven amablemente

-¡¡Enserio puedo?!- dijo Tomoyo mas emocionada.

-Claro que puedes- contestó Eriol mientras se arrodillaba a la orilla del tanque y le indicaba a Tomoyo que hiciera lo mismo, después metió una mano al agua y la movió lentamente para llamar a los delfines, los cuales se acercaron con alegría y permitieron que Eriol los acariciara -Vamos Daidoji, sólo acerca la mano con suavidad.-

-Deacuerdo- dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba lentamente para poder acariciar a los delfines- ¡¡Esto es genial!!.

-Jajaja, el que estas acariciando es el macho se llama Yue, y yo estoy acariciando a la hembra, se llama Rubymoon pero le decimos Ruby porque es muy largo.

-Por lo que veo tiene 10 meses de gestación ¿verdad?- dijo Tomoyo observando a la hembra con detenimiento.

-Así es, estos delfines van a ser papás muy pronto, dentro de dos meses aproximadamente. Los rescatamos de las redes de peca de unos cazadores, tenían heridas hechas por un arpón, así que los trajimos aquí curamos sus heridas y ahora están en el programa de conservación de la especie.- explicó Eriol con alegría.

-Que bien, ah por eso le dijiste al niño que le podría poner nombre cuando llegara, te referías a la cría.-dijo la chica distraída.

-Si, ...un momento, ¿Estabas escuchándonos?-

-Ehm..este yo... si, lo siento- contestó Tomoyo mientras un sonrojo llegaba a sus mejillas

-No te preocupes, Kai es un niño muy especial para mi- decía el joven sonriendo pero aun así con un poco de tristeza.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque?- dijo Tomoyo con temor a oír la respuesta.

-Veras, Kai es huérfano lo abandonaron cuando tenia 3 meses de nacido, creció en el orfanato de Hawai, pero hace un año el orfanato se incendió y a pesar de los esfuerzos de los bomberos varios de los niños que vivían ahí murieron, Kai fue uno de los sobrevivientes, pero como el orfanato no se ha reconstruido vive con una familia diferente cada mes, es un niño muy solo, no tiene familia ni tampoco muchos amigos, además me siento identificado con él, creo que es por eso que lo quiero tanto- Explicó Eriol mientras veía como los delfines jugaban.

-¿Identificado?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Si, yo también fui huérfano, mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenia masomenos la edad de Kai y como no tenia familiares cercanos, me enviaron a un orfanato, pero mi historia tuvo un final feliz, una pareja de recién casados que no podía tener hijos me adoptó y pues ahora aquí estoy...

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar debió ser muy duro para ti- dijo Tomoyo apenada

-No te preocupes, debo admitir que antes me sentía muy solo, el haber perdido a mis padres fue un golpe duro, pero con el tiempo ese dolor ha ido pasando- dijo Eriol volteando a ver a Tomoyo.

-¿Recuerdas como eran tus padres?

-Si, aun los recuerdo siempre fueron muy amables y un poco estrictos algunas veces, los quise tanto como ahora quiero a mis padres adoptivos- Eriol suspira- ...lo siento me deje llevar, debo estar aburriéndote con mis penas.- dijo Eriol

-No te preocupes Eriol, ehm...perdón Hiragisawa

-No hay problema, puedes llamarme por mi nombre no me molesta- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

-Gracias, tu también puedes decirme por mi nombre- respondió la joven devolviéndole la cálida sonrisa

En ese instante sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos jóvenes se perdieron en la mirada del otro, él quedo cautivado de nuevo por esos hermosos ojos amatistas, que además de demostrar alegría escondían algo, se veía tristeza en ellos; y ella se perdió en los profundos ojos índigos de él, vio que detrás de ese joven se escondía algo mas, algo que quería averiguar. Ambos se quedaron así, viéndose a los ojos, intentando descifrar que había detrás de ellos, intentando ver a través de los ojos el alma del otro, estaban hipnotizados, cautivados y muy cerca, demasiado cerca, todo parecia un sueño, una nube irreal, de pronto una voz los interrumpió...

-¡¡Daidoji,!! Llevo esperándote en el laboratorio mas de 3 horas- replicaba Kaho molesta.

-¿Qué?, "demonios las muestras", lo siento Mizuki me distraje.- respondió Tomoyo volviendo a la realidad y poniéndose de pie.

-Si, es lo que veo, sabes deberías de prestar mas atención y ya no distraerte, si no tendré que avisarle a Terada- dijo Kaho

-No Kaho, fue mi culpa yo la interrumpí, necesitaba que me ayudara a revisar a Ruby, si tienes que acusar a alguien, ese soy yo.-dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie.

-Ah ya veo, en ese caso no hay problema, pero por favor Daidoji te quiero en el laboratorio en 5 minutos- dijo Kaho derrotada y alejándose de ahí.

-Muchas gracias Eriol, de la que me has salvado- dijo Tomoyo caminando junto con el joven hacia la maleta en de las muestras.

-Jajajaja de nada Tomoyo, aunque lo mejor será que vayas de una vez al laboratorio, antes de que se convierta en kahoetzilla- dijo Eriol divertido.

-Jajaja, tienes razón, nos vemos- se despidió Tomoyo.

-Adiós, ah y Tomoyo muchas gracias por escucharme- dijo Eriol mientras veía como la chica se alejaba- "me pregunto por quien sufrirán esos bellos ojos."

&

- Y dime algo Sakura, estar tanto tiempo en la sala de maternidad ¿no te hace pensar en ser mamá también?- decía Tomoyo mientras caminaba junto con Sakura hacia la playa

-Pues realmente no lo he pensado mucho, claro que quiero tener hijos pero no lo se, Shaoran y yo hemos estado muy ocupados con el trabajo y no hemos comentado nada, además creo que aun no estamos listos.- respondió la castaña

-Serias una madre excelente, además el embarazo te sentaría de maravilla-respondió Tomoyo mientras buscaba algo en una pequeña bolsa de playa que llevaba.

-¿Qué es lo buscas?- preguntó Sakura

-¡¡Esto!!- dijo Tomoyo sacando una cámara de video y grabando a su amiga- ¡Ay Sakura te ves divina, aun luces maravillosa en la cámara-

-To...Tomoyo ya basta, deja de grabarme en traje de baño, me da mucha pena- respondió Sakura avergonzada.

-Lo siento- dijo la amatista dejando de grabar- ¿te parece si surfeamos un rato?

-Claro, pero guarda tu cámara, no te la vayan a robar.- respondió la castaña

-No te preocupes es aprueba de agua, la compre especialmente para poder grabar en el mar., y además quiero grabar tus grandes hazañas como surfista.- decía Tomoyo con ojos ilusionados.

-Ay Tomoyo se nota que no has cambiado jajajaja- dijo Sakura mientras tomaba su tabla Semi Gun de 6 pies de altura (2 metros aprox.) color blanca con flores rosas y se dirigía junto con Tomoyo hacia el mar.

Las chicas estuvieron surfeando un buen rato, se turnaban una y una para que Tomoyo pudiera grabar Sakura y viceversa y aunque Sakura era muy buena, Tomoyo la superaba bastante, la amatista estuvo a punto de realizar un tubo perfecto de no ser porque el recuerdo de la plática que había tenido con Eriol rondaba en su cabeza y estaba demasiado distraída que perdió el equilibrio. Finalmente las dos jóvenes se cansaron, así que se dirigieron a la playa para descansar un rato

-Vaya Sakura si que has mejorado bastante, ya extrañaba surfear contigo, además no es lo mismo surfear aquí que en una playa artificial, esto es mucho mejor.- decía Tomoyo mientras sujetaba su cabello en una coleta alta.

-Gracias, Shaoran fue el me ayudó a perfeccionar la técnica, aunque no soy para nada mejor que tú, tal parece como si fueras Kamaaina.- dijo Sakura con alegría.

Estaban a punto de recostarse en sus toallas para tomar el sol cuando una linda chica de alegres ojos y cabello café obscuro sujetado en dos colitas las interrumpió.

-Hola Sakura, hola Tomoyo- dijo la joven.

-Hola Chiharu ¿cómo te has sentido?- saludó Sakura.

-Muy bien muchas gracias- contestó la joven con alegría tocándose el vientre hinchado por su ya notable embarazo.

-Que emoción ¿ Cuantos meses estas por cumplir?- dijo Tomoyo

- Dentro de poco serán ya 5 meses- dijo Chiharu sonriendo- oigan Naoko y yo vamos a jugar volleyball, ¿se unen?

-Qué dices Tomoyo ¿Jugamos?- preguntó Sakura emocionada

-Claro, pero ¿Chiharu no te hace mal? - dijo Tomoyo un poco preocupada.

-Pues no lo se, Sakura ¿Crees que pueda jugar? tú eres la experta

-Claro, pero no te esfuerces demasiado- respondió Sakura.

-Bien, entonces vamos a jugar-dijo Tomoyo emocionada mientras de colocaba sus gafas de sol.

Las chicas jugaron dos contra dos, Tomoyo y Sakura(que era muy buena jugadora) contra Chiharu y Naoko. Iban empatadas 9 a 9, habían decidido que el equipo que anotara el próximo punto ganaba, mucha gente se había acercado a ver el partido de las jóvenes, en su mayoría chicos que las miraban embobados. El partido estaba muy reñido, ningún equipo podía anotar el punto de la victoria...

-Tomoyo, te toca servir- dijo Sakura pasándole el balón a la amatista

-Bien, ahí va- respondió Tomoyo lanzando la pelota con fuerza.

-Es mía, es mía- gritó Chiharu y justo cuando iba a pegarle a la pelota un fuerte grito hizo que se distrajera y que la pelota cayera en la arena dándole el punto a Sakura y a Tomoyo.

-¡¡Chiharu Takashi Mihara!!, ¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que estas haciendo?- dijo un joven muy enfado mientras se acercaba a su esposa

-Oh no aquí viene de nuevo- dijo Chiharu mientras Sakura, Naoko y Tomoyo reían por lo bajo.

Chiharu era la esposa de Yamasaki Takashi, un joven simpático que era amigo de Eriol y de Shaoran, ambos esposos eran maestros ella era maestra de gimnasia y él era maestro de matemáticas, eran un matrimonio muy alegre...

-Yamasaki no estoy enferma, no exageres, además Sakura me dijo que podía jugar- decía Chiharu mientras su esposo le reclamaba.

-Ay Sakurita, porque le dijiste eso, que acaso no sabes que es peligroso que las mujeres que tienen el cabello color café obscuro y que están embarazadas jueguen volleyball, corren el riesgo de que sus bebes nazcan con cara de pelota. Es una antigua y extraña enfermedad del sureste de Hawai en donde vivía una tribu de pura gente cara de pelota...- empezó a decir con rapidez Yamasaki mientras que Sakura lo miraba y asentía sorprendida.

-Aghhh tú y tus mentiras Yamasaki, mejor vámonos antes de que sigas diciendo incoherencias, lo siento chicas, nos vemos después.- dijo Chiharu tomando a su esposo de la oreja y alejándose de ahí.

-Parece que ese Yamasaki nunca va dejar de mentir- dijo Naoko sonriendo

-Si, tiene un talento para eso- concordó Tomoyo

-¿Era una mentira?- dijo Sakura aun mas que sorprendida por haber sido tan crédula.

-Jajaja, ay Sakura tu nunca cambiaras jaja, bueno chicas yo también me voy, haber si otro día jugamos de nuevo, se cuidan- dijo Naoko antes de irse.

-Creo que soy demasiado despistada- dijo Sakura apenada.

-Jajaja si un poco- le respondió Tomoyo mirando hacia el mar con un poco de nostalgia.

-Tomoyo, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? No me gusta verte así, es por lo de Dimitri ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?- dijo la castaña con preocupación.

&

Tomoyo había decidido contarle a su amiga que había pasado con ex novio, bueno en realidad su ex prometido. Las chicas se fueron a casa de Sakura para platicar cómodamente.

-Bien, pues una larga historia y solo un favor, no me interrumpas hasta que termine- dijo Tomoyo sentándose en una silla del comedor.

-Deacuerdo- respondió Sakura.

-Bueno pues como tu sabías conocí a Dimitri Hashimotto cuando entré a la universidad, yo me enamoré de él al instante y después de unos cuantos meses nos hicimos novios y como era de una buena familia, mi mamá lo aceptó con gusto.- empezó a decir Tomoyo mientras recordaba.- Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que él casi nunca estaba en su casa ni me llamaba por teléfono, al principio creí que era por los estudios, pero después ni siquiera lo veía en la escuela, así que empecé a creer que me engañaba, pero esa idea se me borró de la mente cuando me propuso matrimonio, estaba tan feliz que no me di cuenta de quien era realmente, una noche me quede en su casa, ya en la madrugada él se levantó, fingí que estaba dormida y cuando salió de su casa lo seguí, estuvo caminando por mucho tiempo, la mayoría de las veces por calles muy obscuras y solitarias, finalmente se detuvo en un almacén bastante extraño, al principio creí que iba entrar pero tan solo se quedó ahí parado, me escondí detrás de una casucha que estaba cerca de ahí, como una hora después llegó una mujer, no le veía bien el rostro, pero sabia que era una mujer debido a que llevaba un vestido rojo demasiado provocativo y porque cuando estuvo frente al él se besaron, la rabia empezó a invadirme y cuando iba a acercarme, ellos empezaron a acercarse hacia la casa, como pude, logre pasar desapercibida, pero me di cuenta de quien era la mujer, ella era mi prima, Akemi, ella y Dimitri entraron a la casa y pues ya te imaginaras que fue lo que pasó después...

-No puedo creerlo, esa zorra de Akemi como pudo hacerte eso y ese sin vergüenza de Hashimotto si un día me los encuentro no les irá nada bien- decia Sakura exasperada, pero al ver la cara de su amiga su coraje se transformó en preocupación- Hay mas ¿verdad?

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza y continuó su historia:

- Después de que hicieran lo suyo, salieron como si nada y caminaron hacia al almacén, yo estaba destrozada lo único que quería era salir de ahí, pero cuando salí de mi escondite un hombre me detuvo y me llevo con Dimitri, él al verme solo me dijo que lo sentía pero que no era suficiente mujer para él y después le dijo al hombre que me tenia sujetada que me dejara ir, cuando estuve libre corrí lo mas rápido que pude, pero un extraño sonido proveniente del almacén llamó mi atención, así que regrese y me asome por una rendija de la entrada, quede horrorizada por lo que vi, dentro del almacén había mas de 20 pieles de animales y otros objetos como colmillos de elefante y de rinoceronte, fue entonces cuando lo entendí, él junto con mi prima eran traficantes de animales, me moví de forma en que pudiera ver un poco mas y lo que vi me dejó mas horrorizada que antes, vi como acababan de matar a un cachorro de guepardo y estaban por quitarle la piel, no pude evitar gritar y eso alertó a los hombres de Dimitri y a pesar de mi mente me decia a gritos que me saliera de ahí, mis piernas no me respondían, así que me encontraron con facilidad y me llevaron dentro del almacén, escuche como la voz de Dimitri me preguntaba que tanto había visto, pero estaba paralizada, sentí como él me daba una bofetada y fue cuando reaccione, le dije que lo iba a denunciar con las autoridades y que estaría en prisión por el resto de su repugnante vida, pero me amenazó, me dijo que si decia una sola palabra de lo que había visto iba a matar a mis seres queridos uno por uno, para después matarme a mi, aterrada jure que no iba a decir nada. Después subieron todas las cosas a un camión y se fueron, regrese a mi casa con esfuerzo y fue cuando decidí que tenia que alejarme de ahí, faltaban dos meses para que terminara mi especialidad de biología marina, así que empecé a arreglar todo para mudarme e iniciar de nuevo en otro lugar.-

-Por eso tenias prisa con lo de la casa y con lo de venirte a vivir aquí, Tomoyo no se que decir, debió ser horrible para ti, lamento no haber estado contigo- decia Sakura mientras abrazaba a su amiga con fuerza.

-Sabes, lo peor del asunto fue que yo lo amaba, lo amaba mas que a cualquier cosa en el mundo y no se que me duele mas, el que me haya engañado con mi prima o saber a lo que se dedica y no poder hacer nada- dijo Tomoyo soltando esas lagrimas y ese dolor que había estado guardando por tanto tiempo.

-Lo siento tanto Tomoyo, tuviste que enfrentar y guardar ese dolor tu sola, pero escúchame, siempre que me necesites estaré para apoyarte por eso eres mi amiga y no vale la pena que llores por hombres como él, si es que a eso se le puede llamar hombre, no merece que sufras por él, y sobre a lo que se dedica ya se nos ocurrirá que hacer después, pero por ahora tranquila, ya no quiero verte triste, ¿deacuerdo?- decia Sakura mientras consolaba a su amiga.

-Muchas muchas gracias Sakura- dijo Tomoyo limpiándose un poco las lagrimas- creo que será mejor que me vaya ya es tarde y Shaoran no tardará en llegar, por favor Sakura, no le digas nada no quiero que se preocupen mas por mi-le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada.

-Deacuerdo, pero ¿Segura que estas bien?, si quieres puedes quedarte.- le ofreció la castaña.

-Si, estoy bien no te preocupes nos vemos mañana, adiós- se despidió la amatista antes de salir y dirigirse a su casa.

&

Debía estar loco, eran mas de las 2 de la mañana y él seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño y era sorprendentemente por culpa de una mujer, de una maravillosa, hermosa y perfecta mujer de ojos amatista, y justo ahí estaba su problema de nuevo, ¿Desde cuando consideraba a Tomoyo así?, algo extraño le estaba pasando, sentía algo que jamás había sentido por ninguna otra mujer, eso le preocupaba y de cierta forma lo asustaba, ¿Acaso se estaría enamorando de Tomoyo Daidoji? no, eso era imposible.

Eriol decidió que tenia que relajarse y distraer su mente, así que tomó una chamarra y salió para dar un paseo por la playa.

&

Tomoyo no podía dormir, como siempre tenia pesadillas, así que había salido a dar un paseo por la playa, para intentar alejar esos horribles recuerdos de su mente, pero no le estaba funcionando, derrotada se sentó cerca de la orilla en donde al agua del mar rozaba suavemente sus pies descalzos.

-"¿Por qué, porque aun sufro por ti, si se que no vales la pena?",- pensaba Tomoyo mientras las lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla- de seguro porque debo estar loca- dijo Tomoyo en voz alta mientras abrazaba sus rodilla y escondía la cabeza.

-Pues si sigues hablando sola en la playa a la mitad de la madrugada, ten por seguro que estas loca- dijo Eriol que estaba detrás de la amatista y que la había oído.

-No estoy de humor Hiragisawa- dijo Tomoyo con la voz cortada por el llanto y sin voltear a verlo.

-"Bien hecho Eriol", yo lo siento, no quise molestarte- respondió Eriol con suavidad mientras se sentaba junto a la joven.- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Has estado llorando?.

-Si, he estado llorando por un imbecil que no vale la pena- respondió Tomoyo con un hilo de voz.

-Sabes, quizá no sepa porque o por quien lloras, lo que si me queda claro, esque no debes llorar por alguien que no vale la pena, esa persona no merece tus lagrimas.- dijo Eriol pasando un brazo sobre Tomoyo.

-Lo se- respondió Tomoyo acomodándose en el pecho de Eriol permitiendo que este la abrazara mientras ella lloraba en silencio hasta que se agotaron sus lagrimas y sin pensarlo se quedo dormida entre los brazos de él.

CONTINUARA...

Wooooolas al fin se supo quien es Dimitri a lo que se dedica y lo que le hizo a Tomoyo y Eriol se esta dando cuenta que siente algo mas por ella, esperamos que este capitulo les haya gustado, nos leemos en sus reviews y en el próximo capitulo.

**Antes de finalizar, queremos agradecer a:**

**-Haruko Hinako**

**-darthmocy**

**-Montblanc-hien**

**-Angeldark2805**

**-Tomoyo chan**

**-Rosh Bernal**

**-Tommy chan & Eriol Kun**

**-Y a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia, muchas gracias tambien n.n**


	6. y para ti ¿q es el amor?

**Nota : **los personajes de Sakura card captors no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.

Sweet Leilani: bebida Hawaiana hecha con ron mango, jugo de naranja, maracuya, guayaba, fresa y hielo (si quieran la receta avísenme)

Morir soñando: infusión de jugo de naranja, piña, leche condensada hielo, fresa y chocolate(si quieran la receta avísenme)

Vaitiare: nombre hawaiano que significa flor de mar, se pronuncia Vaih-tiah-reeh

"..." pensamientos entre diálogos

(...) aclaraciones

&: cambio de escena.

****Si gustan pueden contestar la pregunta que da titulo al nombre del capitulo.**

--Ahora si comenzamos n.n—

Surfeando en las olas del amor

**Capitulo 5: Y.. ...para ti ¿Qué es el amor?**

Ahora si que tendría problemas, eran mas de las doce del día, no podía creer que se quedara dormida por tanto tiempo, de seguro esa Mizuki ya fue con Terada a acusarla de que llegaba tarde y de quien sabe cuantas cosas mas que inventaría solo para que la corrieran, aun no entendía porque aquélla mujer la odiaba tanto, bueno eso no importa, lo único que importa en estos momentos es llegar al acuario. Tomoyo apresuró el paso, entró al lugar de su trabajo sin saludar a la amable Rika y a lo lejos alcanzo a ver a Eriol y a la señorita Mizuki rápidamente se acercó hacia ellos...

-Ah... ah... lo siento mucho, lamento llegar tarde- dice Tomoyo mientras intenta recuperarse de su carrera

-Espero que no vuelva a suceder Daidoji, y en fin ¿ya te sientes mejor? - dice Kaho irritada.

-¿Mejor?

-Si, Eriol me estaba diciendo que habías avisado que llegarías tarde porque tenias un fuerte dolor de cabeza- dice Kaho sospechando que todo era una excusa.

-Ah si si, fue tan solo el... hum... cambio de clima, si si el cambio de clima pero ya estoy mejor.- responde la joven amatista con nerviosismo

-No sabes cuanto me alegro querida, nos tenias muy preocupados-

-"Ay querida, ¿preocupada tú? si como no", muchas gracias por preocuparte, pero ya estoy bien- contesta Tomoyo con fingida gratitud.

-Bien, en ese caso necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas que....

-Ehm lo siento mucho Kaho- interrumpe Eriol- me temo que te robaré a Tomoyo, necesito de su ayuda para revisar a Ruby, tu sabes, la gran fecha se acerca.

-"¿Desde cuando la tutea?" ah.. en ese caso esta bien, pero....

-Sabia que entenderías, bueno nos vemos- Dice el joven tomando de la mano a Tomoyo y jalándola para alejarse de ahí.

-Ya me las pagaras mocosa insolente- dice Kaho en voz baja mientras ve con molestia a los jóvenes alejándose.

&

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban revisando a Ruby, él estaba dentro del tanque sosteniendo a la delfín, mientras que Tomoyo manejaba el aparato del ultrasonido y tomaba los signos vitales de la cría, una vez que hubieron terminado ambos jóvenes se sentaron a la orilla del tanque, todo era silencio pero finalmente la joven amatista inició la plática.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme a justificar mi retardo Eriol, parece que te debo una mas-

-No hay problema preciosa, se que Kaho puede ponerse pesada a veces.- responde Eriol sonriéndole amablemente a la joven.

-Y ehm... yo.. ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dice la joven con timidez.

-Claro, la que quieras.-

-¿Cómo fue que ehm... llegué a tu casa?- pregunta Tomoyo mirando el piso

-Ah eso, mira lo que paso fue que......

**Flash back....**

-Sabes, quizá no sepa porque o por quien lloras, lo que si me queda claro, es que no debes llorar por alguien que no vale la pena, esa persona no merece tus lagrimas.- dijo Eriol pasando un brazo sobre Tomoyo.

-Lo se- respondió Tomoyo acomodándose en el pecho de Eriol permitiendo que este la abrazara mientras ella lloraba en silencio hasta quedarse dormida entre los brazos de él.

**Minutos después....

-Tomoyo, vamos preciosa despierta, no podemos quedarnos toda la noche aquí en la playa- Decía Eriol mientras intentaba despertar a la joven.

-No no quiero, 5 minutitos mas- Dijo Tomoyo adormilada mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Eriol.

- No podemos quedarnos, podrás dormir todo lo que quieras en tu casa, pero necesito saber en donde es, anda preciosa despierta- Insistía el joven intentando soltarse del fuerte agarre de la chica.

-.......-

-¿Tomoyo?-

-........-

-Bueno, creo que tendré que llevarte a mi casa- Dijo Eriol mientras tomaba a Tomoyo en brazos y se dirigía hacia su casa....

**Fin del Flash back....**

-…y pues bueno al llegar a mi casa te acomode en mi cama pero tuve que quitarme la chamarra porque no querías soltarme, eres muy obstinada cuando duermes ¿sabes?.- terminó Eriol sonriendo ampliamente.

- "Que vergüenza, y lo peor es que en la mañana aun traía abrazada su chamarra" Yo.... yo... lo siento muchísimo – respondió Tomoyo- Pero.. y en la mañana, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Ah porque parecías estar muy cansada y no me pareció justo despertarte, además ayer estabas..mmm... con los ánimos un poco decaídos.- respondió Eriol con un poco de preocupación

-Yo.......

-Y bien dime, ¿ya te sientes mejor? ¿Descansaste?- dijo el joven intentando cambiar un poco el tema.

-"Claro, en tu cama y abrazando tu chamarra ¿Cómo no voy a descansar?" Este... si, te lo agradezco mucho Eriol, últimamente me has ayudado mucho ¿hay alguna forma en la que pueda pagártelo?

-No te preocupes Tomoyo tú no me.... pensándolo bien, si hay algo que puedes hacer- dice Eriol con una sonrisa pícara

-"oh oh" ah si ¿qué?- responde la chica con nerviosismo

-Mira, hoy hay una reunión en la playa y pues me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras.

-"Si si si si si" Ehm.. yo no soy muy aficionada a las fiestas, además casi no conozco a nadie - responde la joven con timidez.

-No te preocupes, también van a ir Sakura y Shaoran, es una reunión que hacemos cada 2 meses anda vamos ¿si?- Dice Eriol haciendo un pecherito lindo.

-Deacuerdo- contesta Tomoyo sin poderse resistir.

-Ya veras que te encantará- comenta Eriol abrazando con fuerza a Tomoyo.

-Ehem.. ¿Interrumpo algo?- dice Kaho acercándose y mirando a Tomoyo con desprecio

-"Lo que me faltaba" No, no- responde Tomoyo mientras rápidamente se pone de pie- Bueno Eriol, yo debo irme tengo trabajo atrasado adiós.- dice mientras se aleja, pero el sonido de la voz de Eriol la detiene.

- ¡¡ Espera!!, ¿Te parece si nos vemos en casa de Sakura a las 7 pm?-

-Si, nos vemos- contesta la joven mientras se aleja rápidamente.

-Bueno debo irme a revisar a los demás animales, nos vemos Kaho- dice Eriol marchándose con una gran sonrisa y dejando a una Kaho molesta y confundida.

&

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no fue tan mala idea haber acompañado a Eriol a la reunión en la playa, se la estaba pasando de maravilla, hace ya mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto, además no estaba ella sola, también estaban Sakura, Shaoran, Yamasaki y su esposa y un montón de jóvenes con los que simpatizó casi al instante. Si que se estaba divirtiendo, además, había descubierto que las bebidas Hawaianas eran una de las cosas mas exquisitas que había probado en su vida, sobretodo aquel trago llamado Morir soñando y el Sweet Leilani, los cuales a pesar de ya haber tomado bastantes, curiosamente aun no le hacían efecto. En fin todo era genial, aunque ese estado de felicidad desaparecería muy pronto.

-Bien chicos es hora de jugar botella, pero en vez de castigos va a ser de preguntas- Empezó a decir Nakuru, la prima de Eriol, una joven muy desinhibida de cabello café y buena figura.

-¿De preguntas?, ¡¡que aburrido!!- reclamó Naoko.

-Créanme chicos estas preguntas no les aburrirán- dice con picardía Meilin, una jovencita muy alegre de ojos rojizos y cabello negro prima de Shaoran.

-Bueno pues en ese caso vamos a jugar- dijo Naoko nuevamente entusiasmada.

Rápidamente el grupo de jóvenes se sentó en la arena de manera intercalada (hombre, mujer, hombre etc.), formando un circulo alrededor de una botella, Meilin giró la botella la cual apunto a Sakura y a Shaoran.

-Bien chicos, recuerden que ambos deben contestar, ahora si ¿Quién de sacará la pregunta?- dice Meilin sonriendo.

-Yo lo haré- contesta Sakura mientras mete la mano a un coco hueco y saca un papelito, el cual desdobla y empieza a leer en voz alta- haber.. dice.. ¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta de tu....?- la chica se detiene abruptamente y un furioso sonrojo llega a sus mejillas

-Sakura termina de leer- dice Shaoran sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba.

-Me... me niego a contestar a esta pregunta- tartamudea Sakura

-Ah no, ya entraste en el juego, así que termina de leer para que contesten- dice Nakuru conteniendo la risa.

-Ah esta bien- Dice la esmeralda sabiendo que tenia opción.- ¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta de tu pareja durante el sexo?- termina la joven sonrojándose, mientras que Shaoran al oír la pregunta casi se ahoga con su bebida y los demás miran divertidos la escena

-¿Y?- presiona Meilin

La castaña respira profundamente antes de contestar – Sus manos, sus manos tocándome- Dice Sakura antes de bajar la mirada y deseando que la tierra se la tragase.

-Vaya, vaya, es tu turno Shaoran. – Dice Eriol dándole un golpecito en la espalda a su amigo.

-Yo... ah, todo, me gusta todo- responde Shaoran.

-y ¿Qué es todo?- dice Eriol intentado molestar a Shaoran mientras este lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Todo de todo, su amor, sus labios, su voz, su cuerpo....-

-Ok, ok ya entendimos no nos des mas detalles- Interrumpe Meilin, mientras que la pareja de castaños está muerta de vergüenza.- Bien, es su turno de girar la botella y como Sakura sacó la pregunta, a Shaoran le toca girarla...

...Y así pasaron las horas entre risas por las preguntas graciosas y sonrojos debido a las atrevidas, todos ya habían pasado y como ya se estaba haciendo tarde decidieron girar la botella una ultima vez

-Bien, es el turno de Vaitiare de girar la botella, es la ultima y nos vamos- dijo Meilin, la botella señaló a Tomoyo y a Eriol. (N.a: que coincidencia xD)

-Bueno, Si a Tomoyo no le molesta yo sacaré la pregunta- dijo Eriol

-En lo absoluto, adelante- respondió Tomoyo esperando pacientemente a que Eriol leyera la pregunta.

-Haber esta dice así: Para ti, ¿Qué es el amor?, Vaya esta está un poco difícil.- dice Eriol con una sonrisa.

-"Ay no, esto no terminará bien"- piensa Sakura al ver como su mejor amiga se queda atónita y empieza a palidecer.

-Bueno- comienza Eriol- para mi el amor es aquello que necesitamos para superar todo malo, para no sentirnos solos, para respirar, para vivir, el amor es el sentimiento que te puede llevar al borde de la pasión, de la entrega y del deseo, pero también te lleva a la locura, a los celos y en algunos casos a la soledad, para algunos inicia lentamente y dura toda la vida, para otros solo basta una mirada. El amor todo lo sufre, todo lo soporta, todo lo puede y por eso es tan difícil reconocerlo, sentirlo, el amor esta y no esta a la vez porque cuando te enamoras de verdad, es tanto así que nada tiene sentido....

Un silencio se hizo entre los jóvenes, todos estaban sorprendidos nunca pensaron que Eriol, el vanidoso y mujeriego de la isla tuviera un concepto del amor tan profundo. (N.a: y cursi)

-¡¡Wo!! Supongo que ya te habrás enamorado para decir algo asi- dice la joven Vaitiare

-Pues te equivocas, lamentablemente jamás me enamorado, tan solo he sentido pasión, cariño y querer, pero amor nunca.- responde Eriol con sinceridad- Y bien Tomoyo, ¿que dices tu?

-Yo... yo estoy en desacuerdo- dice fríamente la amatista- El amor es simplemente una ideología, una serie de comportamientos y actitudes físicas y psicológicas involuntarias, las cuales causan tanta adrenalina que te "cegan" y te hacen hacer cosas sin pensar y sin medirte, en definitiva El amor no es un sentimiento, el amor en si no existe.

Una vez mas el circulo queda en silencio, nadie se esperaba una respuesta como esa y mucho menos de una chica, era increíble como esos dos conceptos chocaban tanto, y era imposible decidir cual era el verdadero todos estaban estupefactos.

-Bue...Bueno, creo que es mejor que....- dice Meilin mas es interrumpida por Eriol.

-Entonces, ¿El amor entre hermanos, entre familia y amigos, no existe?- dice Eriol mirando a Tomoyo y un poco ¿molesto?

-No, eso es simple cariño o querer fraternal pero no amor.- responde la Joven sin mirarlo.

-¡¡Esto si que no lo creo!!- dice Eriol levantando la voz- Tiene que haber alguna razón por la cual tengas esa forma de pensar, por que al parecer tu no crees en el amor ¿verdad?

- ¡¡ No, yo no creo en el amor !!- dice Tomoyo con fuerza levantando la mirada hacia Eriol, ambos jóvenes se miran, se pierden en los ojos del otro, nadie es capaz de emitir sonido alguno, pasados unos minutos Eriol desvía la mirada.

-Creo que ya se la razón por la cual tienes esa idea del amor.- Dice el joven con voz muy suave pero profunda.

- ¿Ah si? Haber Sorpréndeme- lo reta Tomoyo.

-Te enamoraste- dice Eriol suavemente

-"No, no estaba enamorada, estaba equivocada" ¿Perdón?- pregunta la amatista sorprendida

-Se nota en tu mirada, tu te enamoraste, pero algo no salió bien, tengo razón ¿verdad?-

-Yo... ¡¡ Claro que no!!- replica Tomoyo poniéndose de pie seguida de Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol.

-¡¡Claro que si, tengo razón y lo sabes, no trates de ocultarlo, y ayer, ayer estabas llorando por ese alguien, por ese del que te enamoraste!!- gritó Eriol.

-Eriol ya basta- intentaba calmarlo Sakura

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Tomoyo?- siguió Eriol.

-¡¡Déjame tranquila!!- decía la joven mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

- Dime ¿Era amor no correspondido?- dijo Eriol siguiéndola.

-Amigo ya es suficiente- decía Shaoran intentando detenerlo.

-No, no ya se, de seguro te dijo que no te amaba, que nunca te amó o quizá te traicionó, te dejó por otra y te rompió el corazón y....

-¡¡ PAF !!- Tomoyo se regresó rápidamente y le soltó una gran bofetada a Eriol, quien se quedo callado de pronto, fue entonces cuando miró las lagrimas que surcaban el rostro de la bella joven y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió..... culpable.

-Tomoyo yo.....- intentaba excusarse Eriol.

-Mire joven Hiraguizawa no quiero que usted se inmiscuya en mi vida personal ni que me vuelva a dirigir la palabra a menos de que sea de vital importancia y le pido por favor que me llame por mi apellido, ya que no hay la suficiente cordialidad para que sea de otra forma.- Dice la joven antes de darse la vuelta y echar a correr.

-¡¡Tomoyo, espera!!- grita Sakura siguiendo a su amiga.

-Ahora si te excediste Eriol- dice Shaoran antes de tomar la misma dirección que Sakura.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será irnos- dice Meilin, todos se marchan del lugar excepto Nakuru.

-Eriol, ¿qué fue todo eso?- dice la joven acercándose a su primo.

-Yo.... yo.... no lo se- responde sin apartar la vista de la dirección por donde se había ido Tomoyo. - Nakuru, por favor déjame solo-

- Pero.... deacuerdo- dice la joven antes de marcharse.

Y se quedó ahí, inmóvil y en silencio recordando aquella mirada llena de dolor que tenían los ojos de la amatista, recordando cada palabra que él dijo, que ella dijo, tan solo se quedó ahí dejándose atrapar por la oscuridad y por el cruel silencio de culpa.

CONTINUARA...........

¡¡¡Finalmente actualice!!!! Jejeje. Bueno antes de los agradecimientos quisiera pedir una disculpa por el retraso del capitulo, lo que pasa es que tuve una pelea con mi novio y pss terminamos, y me agarró la deprimencia (tristeza) y pss se apagó el sistema ideológico, pero finalmente hablamos con calma y decidimos quedar como amigos y pss.. ok ya basta de agobiarlos (as) con mis penas jajajaja xD, en fin, ya arreglado ese asunto me senté frente a la computadora y me puse a terminar el capi. Bueno eso es todo gracias x su comprensión y ahora si los.....

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**LyS Cosmo:** muchas gracias por seguir esta historia me alegra que te guste.

**Haruko Hinako:** jejeje si, hay que tener cuidado con Kahotzilla y aquí aparece Shao. contestando cada pregunta xD

**Cintllix:** Gracias que bueno que te guste, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.

**Darthmocy:** si (u.u) ese Dimitri es un odioso y en este capi a Eriol se le paso mano, pero no fue su intención, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Pd: le pediré una disculpa a Godzila (n.n)

**Kalulu 13:** si finalmente la retrasada de yo actualizó jijiji, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, que bueno que te guste.. He considerado que un tiburón se coma a esa Kaho, pero pensé en el pobre tiburoncito que tal si le causa una indigestión xD esa kaho esta loca y se va a poner peor ooops hable de mas jijiji. Prometo ponerme las pilas y actualizar mas seguido jejeje abrazos bye.

**Montblanc-hien:** yo también odio a los traficantes de animales, son personas crueles, no ni siquiera creo q sean personas. Ah bueno me calmaré antes de que salga a gritar a la calle que su pudran los traficantes de animales jejeje. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, nos leemos pronto bye.

**Tomoyo-chan:** si te gusto el capi anterior, espero que este te haya gustado tambien, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia saludos bye.

**Tommy chan & Eriol kun:** jejeje después de tanta espera aquí esta la actualización, esta vez Eriol si que se quedo solito, pero fue su culpa. En fin, nos leemos pronto muchos saludos.

**Littlegirl_misao:** gracias por seguir la historia, esperemos que las cosas mejoren, porque como pudiste leer aquí están un poco turbulentas.

**Xhami:** jejeje siii Eriol es divino!!!!. Jeje gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review.

Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y no pueden dejar sus reviews, les mando un abrazo a todos nos leemos pronto bye.


	7. Un dia lleno de sorpresas

**Nota : **los personajes de Sakura card captors no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.

"..." pensamientos entre diálogos

(...) aclaraciones

&: cambio de escena.

Surfeando en las olas del amor

**Capitulo 7: Un día lleno de sorpresas**

Sakura y Tomoyo paseaban por un centro comercial mientras platicaban de varias cosas, sin embargo la pelinegra se notaba distraída...

- Y entonces Chiharu jaló a Yamasaki, me dio las gracias y se fue, aun no puedo creer que todo lo que dijo era mentira- contó con alegría Sakura cuando notó que su amiga no le prestaba atención.

-"La verdad no besa tan mal"- pensaba Tomoyo- Ah nada mal- dijo suspirando y sin darse cuenta que pensaba en voz alta.

-¿Nada mal? Ehm.. Tomoyo ¿Estas oyéndome?-

-¿Eh? Ay lo siento Sakura estaba pensando en otra cosa-

-¡¡uuuy!! ¿En un galán tal vez?- dijo la castaña con picardía

-Claro que no- dijo Tomoyo sonrojándose- yo... yo.. pensaba que no estaría nada mal ir a comer algo antes de que regresemos a trabajar.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón jeje- dijo Sakura tras oír como "rugía" su estomago.

**Muchos minutos después.

-Que rica estuvo la pasta, hacia mucho que no comía comida Italiana, me alegra que este restaurante este tan cerca- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-Si, estuvo delicioso pero aun tengo hambre- decía Sakura haciendo un tierno puchero.

-¡¿Aun?! Pero si te comiste 6 platos de pasta tu sola- dijo Tomoyo sorprendida.

-Si lo se, es algo muy extraño, creo que fue porque no desayuné –

-Bueno pues aun tengo 15 minutos, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado?

-¡¡SI!!- dijo la castaña arrastrando a su amiga hacia la heladería.

-Aloha chicas ¿Qué van a querer?- dijo un joven muy amable

-Yo quiero uno de fresa en barquillo por favor ¿y tu Sakura?-

-Yo también quiero uno de fresa, pero encima una bola de sabor pistache y una mas de limón ah y cubierto con chocolate liquido y chispas y una cereza y.. creo que ya- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa, mientras que su amiga y el joven que las atendía la miraban sorprendidos.

Finalmente y después de muchas paradas más ya que Sakura aun tenia mucha hambre, las chicas regresaron a sus respectivos trabajos.

&

Era oficial, él había perdido la razón ya se había vuelto loco, no, ella lo estaba volviendo loco, toda la culpa la tenia esa odiosamente encantadora mujer, ya que por alguna razón desde aquel beso en la entrada de su casa la noche pasada, su mente no quería dejar de pensar en ella además que cada vez que lo hacia o que la veía sentía un extraño hormigueo en el estomago que le resultaba extraño, si esto seguía así terminaría arrojándose al mar desde un acantilado.

-¿Que embrujo usaste para tenerme así Tomoyo? realmente quisiera saberlo- dijo Eriol en voz alta.

-Con que Tomoyo ¿eh?, esta chica si que te pegó fuerte-

-¡¡¿Pero que demonios?!! ¡¡Nakuru!! ¿Cuanto tiempo has estado parada detrás de mi?- dijo Eriol molesto y avergonzado a la vez.

-Lo suficiente para darme cuenta que al fin te estas enamorando querido primo- dijo la joven dando saltitos de emoción.

-¿YO? ¿Enamorado? Tú si que estas loca, yo no estoy enamorado-

-Ay Eriol te creía tonto pero tanto-

-¡Oye! Yo no soy ningún...

-Como sea-dijo Nakuru interrumpiendo- cuando te des cuenta de lo que sientes por ella avísame ¿Deacuerdo?, quizá pueda ayudarte. Nos vemos querido primo- dice alejándose.

¿Amor? No, esas eran tan solo locas alucinaciones de su prima que solo quería molestarlo, pero.. ¿y que tal si lo que decía era verdad? ¿Y si realmente estaba enamorado de Tomoyo? no eso era imposible, él no podía enamorarse así de fácil ¿o si?

&

Aun no podía entender como es que pudo comer tanto, por lo general ella siempre come balanceadamente y lo hace no por vanidad, si no mas bien por salud. Que comiera de esa forma tan exagerada no era normal, algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo y eso le preocupada.

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Adelante- dijo la joven y por la puerta entró Diana, la secretaria del departamento de Maternidad.

-Buenos días Doctora Li- saludó la chica amablemente

-Buenos días, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Le traigo la lista de sus pacientes de la tarde- dice la joven extendiendo los documentos.

-Ah muchas gracias, se me había olvidado pasar a recogerla- dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie, pero un extraño temblor en las piernas provocó que regresara a su asiento.

-¿Doctora se siente bien? Se ve un poco pálida-

-Si.. si estoy bien no te preocupes-

-¿Segura? Mejor llamo a alguien- dijo Diana acercándose a la puerta.

-No, de verdad que estoy bien, es solo que creo que comí algo que me hizo daño eso es todo y por favor llámame por mi nombre- dijo la castaña recuperando el equilibrio y acercándose a la secretaria.

-Ah ya veo, bueno pues como te decía te traje la lista de tus pacientes, la primera cita es a las tres, viene la señorita Chiharu y su esposo.

-¿Otra vez ellos? Pero si vinieron en la mañana- preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

-Si ya sabes que Yamasaki es un poco exagerado-respondió Diana sonriendo

-Jeje tienes razón, además aquí esta escrito- dijo Sakura revisando la lista- Bueno, y después de ellos vienen... vienen...-

-¿Sakura? Realmente no te ves bien.

-Yo... yo...- balbuceaba la joven, era extraño comenzaba asentirse mareada, sentía que sus piernas no le respondían, todo empezó a dar vueltas y de pronto ya no sintió nada.

-¡¡SAKURA!!- gritó Diana al ver como su compañera caía inconsciente al suelo.

&

Tenia que dejar de pensar en Eriol y tenia que ser ahora, ya que había quedado de verlo en el tanque para revisar a Ruby y prepararse para una expedición, y no iba a ser nada bueno que al verlo solo pudiera pensar en sus profundos ojos, en sus labios o en sus manos recorriendo su cuello, su espalda, su cintura y.. ¡BASTA! ¿Qué acaso estaba loca? ella era una mujer sensata y madura, no una adolescente calenturienta que se alocaba por el primer chico guapo que veía o que saludaba, esto debía parar.

Tomoyo suspiró largamente y empezó a caminar rumbo al tanque, pero iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que casi había llegado y que con tan solo dar unos pasos más caería inevitablemente al agua...

-¡¡Tomoyo!! ¡¡Cuidado!!-

-¿Qué? ¡¡AAAH!!- gritó la joven al sentir como caía al tanque, una mano intentó jalarla pero fue demasiado tarde, ambas personas cayeron al agua.

- Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo iba distraída no me di cuenta- balbuceaba Tomoyo tratando de salir del tanque.

-Tu siempre en problemas ¿verdad Tommy?- dijo una voz masculina que inmediatamente reconocida por la joven.

-¡¡Touya!!-exclamó la chica sorprendida

&

Ya había pasado mas de una hora y media desde que le avisaron lo sucedido y ella aun no despertaba, realmente empezaba a preocuparse, además de que desde hacia algunos días la había visto actuar extraña, este comportamiento no era normal ya que ella siempre había sido una mujer sana y llena de alegría. Jaló una silla y se sentó junto a la cama tomando la mano de su esposa entre las suyas.

-Sakura, amor despierta- decía Shaoran acariciando con su mano libre la frente de la chica.

-¿Qué.. que paso?- preguntó Sakura mientras recobraba lentamente el conocimiento -¡¡Shaoran!!- dijo al verlo

-Shh tranquila, te desmayaste, me alegra que ya hayas despertado- expresó el chico dando un suspiro de alivio.

-Lamento haberte preocupado, de verdad lo siento- dijo Sakura bajando la mirada.

-No lo sientas, lo importante es que tu estés bien- dijo Shaoran dándole un tierno beso en la frente a su esposa.

-¡Ay que lindo!, Sakura que bueno que ya despertaste, me asuste cuando te vi en el piso- dijo Meiling que acababa de entrar por la puerta

-No preocupes, creo que ya estoy bien- dijo Sakura sonriente.

-¿Y ya nos puedes decir que es lo que le ocurre a mi esposa?- preguntó exasperado Shaoran ya que la joven doctora no había querido darle informes hasta que despertara Sakura.

-Con calma, empecemos por lo primero, Sakura tu esposo es un exagerado así que tuve que hacerte varios análisis y además tuve que retrasar mis citas- empezó a explicar la joven.

-Ay no, Shaoran fue tan solo un desmayo no era para tanto- dijo Sakura

-Pero quería cerciorarme además, si tienes algo porque si no fuera asi Meiling ya nos hubiera dicho que estas bien.-

-En eso tiene razón Shaoran, bueno pues lo que les voy a decir es de suma importancia por eso insistí en que era necesario que ambos lo escucharan.- dijo la pelinegra.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea lo enfrentaremos juntos, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?-preguntó Sakura mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de su esposo.

-Lo que sucede es que...

-¡¡Doctor Li!! Lo necesitamos de urgencia en el quirófano 4- dijo un joven entrando súbitamente a la habitación, su uniforme de operaciones estaba todo manchando de sangre.

-¡Demonios!, voy enseguida- dijo Shaoran con un poco de molestia- Lo siento debo irme- dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-Bueno pues creo que tendrás oírlo tu sola Sak.- Mencionó Meiling suspirando.

-Deacuerdo, dime-

-Sakura tu..tu...- empezó a decir la chica con seriedad.

-¡Dilo de una buena vez!- exigió Sakura.

-Sakura tu.. ¡¡¡Estas embarazada!!!- dijo sonriendo mientras que la castaña abría los ojos debido a la sorpresa.

&

-¿Touya? Pero.. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Tomoyo una vez fuera del tanque.

-Pues rescatándote ¿Qué no es obvio?- dijo el joven de tez morena cabello y ojos negros.

-Ah eso, yo lo siento es que estaba pensando en otra cosa, pero ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Ay Tomoyo Hawaii te está afectando, ¿No recuerdas que me lo dijiste en tus mails?- dijo Touya con una sonrisa

-Ah es cierto lo siento jejeje- dijo Tomoyo apenada.

-¿Y que? ¿Acaso el salvavidas no merece un abrazo de su pequeña? – mencionó Touya abriendo los brazos

-Ay Touya no sabes cuanto te he extrañado- dijo Tomoyo lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Ejem.. lo lamento ¿Interrumpo algo?-

-¿Eh? Ah hola Eriol, no no interrumpes nada- menciono Tomoyo deshaciendo el abrazo.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Eriol mirando a Touya molesto

-Ah deja que los presente, Touya él es Eriol Hiraguisawa, Eriol él es Touya...-

-¡Ah! Con que este es el joven vanidoso al que le ganaste la competencia de surf- dijo Touya con notables intenciones de molestar al joven.

-"¿Y este quien se cree?" Si si como sea, Tomoyo ¿Puedo preguntar porque están tan mojados?- dijo Eriol intentando controlar su enojo.

-Nos caímos al tanque, fue un accidente, ¡¡Achu!!- (N.a: estornudo xD)

-Ay no, Tommy será mejor que te pongas ropa seca, no quiero que te enfermes- dijo el moreno con preocupación.

-Me encantaría pero debo ayudar a Eriol, ¡¡Achu!!

-Si ese es el problema yo lo arreglo- dijo Touya y un instante después tomó a Eriol de la camisa y le hablo con seriedad- Mira Hiraguisawa si mi pequeña se enferma será tu culpa y toda mi ira caerá sobre ti-

-Ehm.. jeje.. Touya no creo que sea necesaria tanta hostilidad- decía la joven dándole unas palmaditas al moreno en la espalda.

-"Pero que detestable" No no, él tiene razón ve y cámbiate, ya encontrare quien te reemplace- dijo el ojiazul intentando calmarse.

Y justo en ese momento para alegría de Eriol Kaho iba pasando, ya que la mujer estaba observando la discusión desde lejos y decidió aparecer en el momento mas oportuno.

-"Perfecto" Ah que suerte, Querida Kaho ¿Gustas ayudarme por el día de hoy?- Preguntó Eriol mientras que Kaho se acercaba.

-"¿Reemplazarme, Querida? ¿Con que estas traemos eh?"-pensaba Tomoyo mientras que Touya veía como su pequeña se empezaba a enfadar.

-Por supuesto Eri-Eriol, pero ¿Por qué no te ayuda Daidoji?- dijo Kaho

-Como notarás esta un poco indispuesta-

-Ah ya veo, bueno será mejor que tú y tu acompañante vayan a cambiarse de ropa Daidoji, no queremos que te enfermes- mencionó Kaho con fingida amabilidad- Voy a dejar esto al laboratorio y vuelvo para ayudarte Eriol.

-Deacuerdo- dice el joven mientras que Kaho se aleja.- Listo puedes irte

-"Ahora es mi turno" Muchas gracias Eriol, ¿Nos vamos Toki-chan?- dijo Tomoyo mientras abrazaba el brazo de Touya.

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no me decias así- dijo Touya sonriendo

-Sip te decía así cuando aun no podía pronunciar tu nombre y tu apellido juntos-decia Tomoyo abrazando mas al joven.

-"Hola, sigo aqui" Ay que lindo, ¿podrían seguir con sus recuerditos infantiles en otro lugar?- dijo un Eriol celoso.

-Ya ya, no te esponjes Hiraguisawa ya nos vamos- dijo el moreno antes de alejarse con Tomoyo.

-"¿Ah pero y esos dos que serán?"- se preguntó Eriol cundo escuchó que la odiosa y aguda voz de Kaho lo llamaba, este iba ser un largo día, un día muuuuy largo.

&

¡¿Cómo iba decírselo?! ¿Qué tal si él se enojaba con ella? Después de todo no habían hablado mucho del tema, por lo cual esto era muy inesperado y no es que se sintiera arrepentida, decepcionada o enojada, la idea de ser mamá le encantaba, tan solo era que estaba demasiado nerviosa y no sabia que hacer.

Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa hacia ya varias horas que había regresado del hospital y esperaba a que llegara Shaoran para darle la noticia, ya que casi casi hizo jurar a Meiling que no le diría nada a su esposo sobre el embaraz. Dio un largo suspiro y se recostó en el cómodo sillón de sala, caminar de esa forma había empezado a marearla, cerró los ojos y lentamente se quedó sumida en un profundo sueño.

Cuando Sakura despertó ya todo había obscurecido, se levantó del sofá y se estiró un poco, miró el hermoso reloj de pared y notó que eran las nueve de la noche, Shaoran no llegaría hasta las diez y media así que decidió que una larga ducha con agua caliente la tranquilizaría. Estaba por dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta principal...

-¡Sakura! Ya llegue ¿En donde estas?-

-"¿Shaoran?"- se cuestionó a si misma la joven al oír la voz de su esposo, caminó hacia la entrada y un segundo después era abrazada por los fuertes brazos de su esposo mientras recibía un beso lleno de amor y preocupación.-¿Sha..Shaoran que ocurre?- preguntó la chica

-Sakura he estado tan preocupado- dijo el joven sin soltar a su esposa.

-Tranquilo estoy bien, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-Meiling no me quiso decir nada, pero me dijo que era muy importante así que pedí permiso para poder venir lo antes posible- contestó Shaoran mientras se dirigían a la sala.

-Bueno pues creo que será mejor que te sientes.- comenzó la joven- Bien lo que pasa es que yo... bueno yo estoy- tartamudeaba Sakura, realmente estaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Que es lo que pasa?- dijo Shaoran intranquilo

-Shaoran yo....-

Y justo en ese momento el sonido del timbre la distrajo, al principio la pareja decidió ignorarlo, pero el sonido se volvió tan insistente que Sakura no tuvo mas remedio que ir a abrir.

-¡¡Tomoyo!! ¿Qué.. que haces aquí?- dijo la chica sorprendida al ver a su amiga parada en la entrada.

-Hola Sakura, te he traído una sorpresa- contesto Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-"¡¡Mas sorpresas!!" Ehm... este no creo que sea un buen momento para sorpresas amiga-

-Ni para esta- dijo Touya saliendo de detrás de un árbol.

-¡¡HERMANO!!- gritó Sakura emocionada

-Hola hermanita ¿No me vas a saludar?- dijo Touya son una sonrisa.

-¡¡Hermano no sabes cuanto me alegro de verte!!- dijo la castaña abrazando con fuerza a su hermano mientras dejaba salir lagrimas de alegría.

-Bueno bueno, ya es suficiente monstruo, me estas asfixiando.- dijo el moreno alejando un poco a su hermana.

-¡¡No soy ningún monstruo!!- reclamó la chica haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Jajaja extrañaba que dijeras eso- reía Touya

-Jajaja, vamos pasen pasen.- decía Sakura permitiendo que Tomoyo y Touya entraran a la casa.

-Sakura ¿Quién tocaba la....?- empezó a decir Shaoran pero enmudeció al ver a uno de los recién llegados visitantes.

-Mocoso- dijo Touya dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Shaoran.

-Kinomoto- respondió el joven apretando los dientes y devolviendo la mirada.

-¡¡Chicos, chicos basta estamos entre familia hay que celebrar!!- dijo Tomoyo intentando calmar los ánimos.

-Lo lamento pero** mi** **esposa **estaba apunto de decirme algo muy importante sobre su salud, así será mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión.- dijo Shaoran intentando calmarse.

-¡¡Sobre su salud!! ¡¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste mocoso?!!- dijo Touya apunto de golpear al chico.

-¡¡Touya!! Para empezar Shaoran no es un mocoso, es mi esposo y además él no me ha hecho nada-.

-¡¡Mocoso!!- gritaba Touya

-¡¡Insolente!!- respondía Shaoran

-¡¡Suficiente!!- dijo Tomoyo al ver como su amiga y prima empezaba a desesperarse y a ponerse pálida.- Escuchemos lo que Sakura tiene que decir y después ustedes dos pueden matarse afuera ¿Esta bien?.

-Si- contestaron con resignación ambos chicos y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos aun mirándose fijamente.

Una vez que se hubieron calmado un poco los ánimos y que Sakura y Tomoyo sirvieran un poco de refresco para todos la joven castaña empezó a hablar de nuevo...

Bueno, como iba diciendo, Shaoran, Hermano, Tomoyo, yo.. bueno lo que me sucede es que yo...- decía la joven nerviosa- "Esto no puede ser mas difícil" ah bueno estoy emb...-

Una vez mas el timbre de la puerta sonó interrumpiendo a la joven, que empezaba a desesperarse al igual que su esposo. Rápidamente Tomoyo fue a abrir la puerta y volvió con una sorpresa mas.

-¡¡Adivinen quienes llegaron!!- dijo Tomoyo entrando a la sala seguida por dos hombres, un joven de complexión delgada cabello plateado y ojos grises, y un señor ya mayor de cabello café un poco canoso, ojos cafés y una mirada bondadosa. Sakura no lo podía creer.

-¡¡Yukito!! ¡¡Papá!!- dijo emocionada antes de correr a abrazar a su papá y a el mejor amigo de su hermano-

-Hola hija que alegría me da verte-dijo Fujitaka abrazando a Sakura.

-Ay papá, te he extrañado tanto- decía Sakura llorando levemente.

-Hola pequeña Sakura- dijo Yukito mostrando una amable sonrisa.

-Yuki. Que bueno que tú también estés aquí- decía Sakura sonriendo.

-¿Por qué tardaron?- preguntó Touya.

-Nuestro vuelo se retraso- respondió su padre

-Bueno creo que es mejor que nos sentemos todos y al fin escuchemos a Sakura- dijo Tomoyo con un sonrisa.

Una vez más todos se acomodaron en la sala que estaba ahora casi llena, y se dispusieron a escuchar a Sakura que estaba de pie. La joven tomó aire, esto iba ser mas difícil de lo que creyó.

-Bueno Familia quiero decirles que yo voy a tener...- El sonido del timbre volvió a hacerse presente, Sakura ya desesperada corrió a abrir la puerta y se topó con Eriol..

-Hola Saku. Oye ¿Esta Shao...-

-¡¡TÚ ENTRA EN LA SALA Y SIENTATE!!- gritó la joven interrumpiendo al ojiazul

-Pero... pero...-

-¡¡AHORA!!- exigió Sakura, Eriol entró a toda prisa y se sorprendió al ver la sala llena de gente, a un Shaoran desesperado y a una Tomoyo sorprendida.

-¡¡Si alguien me interrumpe, que se de por muerto!!- dijo Sakura dejando a todos atónitos, tomó aire una vez mas y lo dijo...

-¡¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!!.- gritó con fuerza antes de sentarse en un pequeño sillón que estaba cerca.

El silencio se hizo presente, casi todos estaban pasmados, Touya tenia los ojos muy abiertos, Eriol miraba a Shaoran sorprendido ya que parecía que este iba a desmayarse, los únicos calmados eran Tomoyo, Fujitaka y Yukito, que miraban a Sakura sonrientes.

Finalmente Tomoyo rompió el silencio.

-¡¡Ay Sakura!! Muchas felicidades, serás una madre estupenda, hubiera traído mi cámara de video para grabar la gran noticia, y Shaoran tú también serás un excelente padre y yo seré la encargada de grabar todos sus momentos felices.- decía Tomoyo abrazando con fuerza a sus amigos.

-Gra...gracias Tomoyo- dijo Sakura avergonzada.

-Muchas felicidades hija y a ti también Shaoran, ya quiero conocer a mi nieto o nieta- dijo su padre abrazando a su hija con ternura.

-Muchas felicidades chicos, ya iba siendo hora jeje- dijo Eriol sonriendo pícaramente y provocando un sonrojo en la castaña.

-Si muchas felicidades- dijo Yukito amable como siempre.

-Bueno pues felicidades hermanita, ya me hiciste tío ahora solo espero que mi futura sobrinita o sobrinito no sea un monstruo como su mamá- dijo Touya sonriendo y abrazando a su hermana.

-Muchas gracias a todos- decía la joven.

-Ehm.. ¿Sakura? Creo Shaoran está en shock- dijo Eriol

-Ay no ¿Shaoran? ¿Shaoran estas bien?- le preguntó Sakura a su esposo sentándose a su lado, pero este no le respondía y la chica empezaba a asustarse .

- Shaoran perdón, yo se que esto es inesperado pero yo estoy contenta y pensé que tu también lo estarías y yo...yo de verdad creo que esto no esta mal yo... yo...-

Sakura ya no sabia que mas decir, Shaoran se levantó y se puso frente a ella dándole la espalda y justo cuando las lagrimas estaban apunto de salir de los ojos de la joven, él volteó rápidamente y con jalon hizo que la chica se pusiera de pie, la miro directamente a los ojos y un instante después la besó apasionadamente frente a todos.

-¿Sha.. Shaoran? – preguntó Sakura atónita una vez que el besó hubo terminado.

-¿Si?- dijo el joven a la vez que rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de su esposa por detrás.

-¿No estas enojado?- dijo la chica tímidamente.

-¿Enojado? ¿Yo?, Ay amor claro que no, al contrario, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo- dijo Shaoran cargando a su esposa y girando con ella.

-OK ya... ya entendí Shaoran, pero por favor bájame-

-Oh lo siento, ¿estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te llevo al hospital?.- decía el joven preocupado.

-Shaoran, estoy bien, por favor no te vas a poner sobre protector ¿verdad?- dijo Sakura mientras que los demás sonreían.

-Bueno creo que será bueno que dejemos a los futuros padres solos ¿no creen?- dijo Tomoyo

-Si, el problema es que no tenemos donde quedarnos-dijo Yukito apenado.

-Pueden quedarse aquí- dijo Sakura

-Mejor quédense en mi casa, yo tengo espacio y así no molestaran a nadie.- dijo Tomoyo sonriente mientras que Eriol ponía mala cara.

-Pero solo tienes dos habitaciones libres- dijo Sakura

-Eso no es problema, puedo dormir en el sillón o con Touya- dijo con toda calma, aunque interiormente sonreía - "Eso es por reemplazarse con Kaho"-pensó la chica al ver la cara de sorprendido de Eriol.

-Me parece bien, además no quiero que mi hermana-monstruo me coma en la noche, mejor me duermo con Tomoyo- dijo Touya y le guiñó un ojo a Tomoyo, ya que había notado las claras intenciones que tenia su prima de molestar a Eriol.

-Segura que no es molestia- pregunto Fujitaka.

-Por supuesto que no, me encantará tenerlos en mi casa me harán buena compañía.

-Bueno pues en ese caso el asunto esta arreglado- dijo Shaoran, pero un instante después se volteo preocupado al oír que Sakura lloraba.

-¿Sakura? ¿Que sucede ¿Qué tienes?- decía Shaoran preocupado.

-Es que yo... yo...- sollozaba la joven.

-¿Si? Ay no, Sakura voy a llevarte al hospital ahora mismo-dijo el joven tomando las llaves del auto, pero la voz de Sakura lo detuvo.

-No... es que yo.. quiero pastel de chocolate- dijo la joven aun llorando, Shaoran casi cae de la impresión y los demás tan solo reían.

&

Al fin había llegado a su casa, este día si que había sido pesado, primero el estrés de no poder dejar de pensar en Tomoyo y luego encontrarla empapada abrazando a otro chico, después las dos fastidiosas horas con Kaho, la mini regañada que Sakura le puso y para finalizar enterarse que ese tal Touya iba a quedarse a dormir en casa de Tomoyo y no solo eso, si no que también cabía la posibilidad de que durmieran juntos, ese tipo durmiendo con su Tomoyo eso si que le molestaba y aunque estaba casi seguro de que la joven lo hacia para molestarlo, verla abrazada a ese tipo provocaba que su sangre hirviera. Esto era la guerra y él ganaría la siguiente batalla, aunque dejara de llamarse Eriol Hiraguisawa.

CONTINUARA.....

Hola a todos, al fin actualize wiii, bueno aprovecho para desearles un muy feliz año nuevo, espero que estén hayan o que estén disfrutando aun sus vacaciones (Como yo wiii). En fin espero que les haya gustado este capitulo espero leernos pronto.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: **Cintlix---- Kalulu 13 ---- Ziitah-TxE ----- Tommy chan & Eriol kun ----- Tomoyo chan ----- Hoshiharu ---- montblanc-hien ---- Darthmocy ---- lfanycka ---- LyS Cosmo ---- Haruko Hinako ---- Angel amatista ---- Ángeldark 2805

Si me falto alguien muchas gracias también, perdón por no responder a sus reviews es que la pila de mi laptop se esta acabando. Pero les dejo un avance del siguiente capi:

**Capitulo 8: ¿Amor? ¿Guerra? ¿Celos?**

Entoces alcanzo a ver como uno de sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de una chica con un pequeñísimo bikini y tan solo eso basto para hacerla enojar, ¡¡Esto era la Guerra!!, se terminó su copa y en cuanto la música comenzó a sonar se subió a la mesa y se fue acercando provocativamente al primer chico que vio, mientras que Eriol miraba enfadado y sorprendido la escena ...


	8. ¿Amor? ¿guerra? ¿celos?

**Nota : **los personajes de Sakura card captors no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.

"..." pensamientos entre diálogos

(...) aclaraciones

&: cambio de escena.

Palapa: es una pequeña construcción basada en un techo de hojas de palmera y unos soportes de troncos (supongo muchos ya sabían pero por si acaso xD)

****Canción recomendada:** I´m a slave for you- Britney Spears.

No colocaré la letra así que les avisare con un "play" para que sepan cuando ponerla. Si gustan pueden poner otra canción que les guste para la "escena".

Surfeando en las olas del amor

**Capitulo 8: ¿Amor? ¿Guerra? ¿Celos?**

Era un hermoso día en la fabulosa isla de Hawai, el clima era perfecto y todos se divertían en la playa y paseando por ahí. La familia de Sakura (Touya, Yukito y Fujitaka) llevaban ya varios días en la Isla y como hoy partía su avión de vuelta a Japón estaban empacando sus cosas en casa de Tomoyo.

-Los voy extrañar mucho, de verdad que me hicieron mucha compañía estos días.- decía Tomoyo con tristeza.

-Pero Tomoyo esto no es un adiós definitivo- dijo Yukito sonriendo.

-Yuki tiene razón, además nuestro vuelo sale a las 12 de la noche, así que aun podemos pasar la tarde juntos primita.- decía Touya abrazando a la chica.

-Es cierto y también esta la fiesta de despedida que preparaste- agregó Yukito.

-Tú primo tiene razón salgan a divertirse, ¿Por qué no van a la playa? He oído que eres una excelente surfista Tomoyo, yo iré a ver a Sakura un rato- decía Fujitaka sonriente mientras salía de la casa

-Es una gran idea, quizá puedas enseñarle algo a Touya, desde que dejaste Japón no ha querido practicar- decía Yukito mientras Touya ponía una cara no muy alegre al sentirse delatado.

-No es que no quiera practicar, es solamente que he estado muy ocupado- mintió el moreno.

-Jajaja de acuerdo les daré una lecciones- dijo Tomoyo.

-Ehm... lo siento pequeña Tomoyo pero yo no los acompañaré. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer- dijo Yuki apenado.

-¿Y se puede saber que es eso tan importante?-dijo Touya

-Es simple, estamos en Hawai y aquí hay muchos restaurantes me muero por probar la comida y las bebidas y los postres- dijo Yukito con un brillo en los ojos.

-Jajaja tú gusto por la comida nunca cambiará- decía Tomoyo contenta.

&

Eriol caminaba por el acuario, se suponía que hoy era su día de descanso pero por extraño que pareciera no quería salir a ningún lado, la razón: no quería encontrarse con ella, con Tomoyo, la verdad era que desde que había llegado la familia de Sakura él estaba mas confundido que nunca, siempre estaba molesto de ver a ese tal Touya tan cerca de Tomoyo y peor aun de saber que probablemente dormían juntos. Ya no lo toleraba, y eso no era todo, para empeorar sus problemas, Kaho estaba mas pegajosa que nunca, lo seguía a todas partes y lo abrazaba y mas que coquetearle lo que realmente hacia la mujer era ofrecérsele y eso empezaba a cansarlo. De pronto escuchó como una voz horrorosamente familiar le llamaba...

-¡¡Eriol!! ¡¡Bebe!! ¿En donde estas?- gritaba Kaho buscando al joven.

-"Ay no, no de nuevo, Debo huir pronto de aquí."- pensó Eriol buscando una salida

-¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Aquí estas!!.-

-"Demasiado tarde" Hola Kaho ¿Qué se te ofrece?- respondió Eriol forzando un sonrisa.

-Pues yo.. quería ver si hacíamos algo hoy Eri-Eriol- dijo Kaho sonriendo pícaramente.

-"Vamos Eriol tranquilo, no la golpees, solo di que no amablemente" Lo siento Kaho pero ya quede de ir con Shaoran a surfear y a jugar futbol en la playa- menciono Eriol sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba la chica esas actividades.

-Ah ya veo, pues bueno otro día será, me saludas a Shaoran- dijo la mujer alejándose derrotada.

- Bueno, espero que Shaoran quiera alejarse un rato de su esposa- dijo el chico saliendo rumbo a la casa de su mejor amigo. Surfear un rato lo ayudaría a distraer su mente.

&

-Vamos Touya, una vez mas, yo se que tu puedes lograrlo- decía Tomoyo animando a su primo a tomar otra ola.

-No ya no, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago y además llevamos una hora aquí en el agua, empiezo a cansarme.- respondió el joven frustrado

-Esta bien, Esta bien, déjame tomar una ola mas y descansamos ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo- contestó el moreno.

-Muy bien, aquí voy- dijo la chica posicionándose para tomar una ola, esperó unos segundos y tomó una ola de excelente altura, ágilmente se acomodo en la punta de esta y realizó unos cuantos giros, se reacomodo en su tabla para intentar realizar el "tubo" rápidamente se introdujo en ese espacio y empezó a deslizarse con increíble soltura, inmediatamente logró captar la atención de los otros surfistas quienes la miraban sorprendidos, esta vez la chica iba a lograr hacer el movimiento perfecto, y así fue, con gran habilidad Tomoyo avanzó a lo largo de aquel túnel de agua hasta salir de el con gran facilidad. Dejó que muy lentamente la ola se deshiciera y al terminar los aplausos no tardaron en oírse

-¿Qué tal salió?- preguntó la joven acercándose a su primo

-¿Qué que tal Salió? ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así? ¡¡Fue increíble!! Nunca había visto a una chica lograr algo parecido.-respondió Toya sorprendido.

-Pues muchas gracias- sonrió ampliamente la chica.

-Presumida- dijo el chico fingiendo molestia y arrojándole un poco de agua.

-¿Celoso?- respondió Tomoyo arrojándole de igual manera agua.

-Pero claro que no presumida- dijo Touya lanzando mas agua hacia la chica e intentando hacerla caer de su tabla.

-Ah con que quieres jugar rudo ¿eh? Pues toma esto- mencionó la chica siguiendo el juego de aventarse agua con Touya sin darse cuenta de que alguien los observaba un poco mas lejos......

-Vamos Eriol tienes que admitir que ese fue un gran movimiento- le decía Shaoran a su amigo.

-Si, la verdad que si, lo que no entiendo es porque siguen aventándose agua esos dos- dijo Eriol notablemente molesto.

-Tal parece que estas celoso mi querido amigo- dijo Shaoran intentando molestar al ojiazul ya que él siempre lo hacia con él y con Sakura, ya era buena hora que probara un poco de su propia medicina.

-¿Celoso yo? ¿De él? No me hagas reír Shaoran- respondió aun mas molesto Eriol.

-¿A no? ¿Y entonces porque tan molesto eh? Yo insisto en que son celos.- siguió Shaoran.

-Ya te dije que no- dijo Eriol mirando con enfado como los jóvenes se divertían.

-Ay Eriol eres tan testarudo a veces, solo espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde-

-¿Demasiado tarde?- mencionó el chico sin entender.

-Si, hay muchos chicos que se mueren por ella, así que cuando menos te lo esperes alguien te la habrá quitado y será demasiado tarde para solucionarlo.-dijo Shaoran dirigiéndose a la playa y dejando a un Eriol molesto y pensativo.

-"¿Darme cuenta? ¿Sera posible que ella realmente me..? Aghr tonterías ese Shaoran lo dice solo para molestarme."-pensó el chico antes de voltearse y seguir a su amigo.

&

En casa de Sakura todo era tranquilidad y ella estaba mas que contenta, tenia una casa hermosa, un esposo maravilloso al que amaba con todo su ser, una familia que a pesar de las distancias estaba siempre para apoyarla y ahora también esperaba un bebé, realmente se sentía muy agradecida por todo lo que tenia.

-¿En qué piensas hija?-preguntó Fujitaka al ver a Sakura meditabunda.

-En lo feliz que soy papá- respondió la chica sentándose junto a su padre.

-Me alegra oír eso, pero Tomoyo me tiene un poco preocupado-

-Si, aun no logra superar lo de Dimitri, fue algo muy duro para ella y además de eso esta su madre- dijo Sakura igualmente preocupada.

-Si, Sonomi no deja de llamar a mi casa ni a la Touya, dice que si no le decimos en donde esta nos demandará, pero siempre contestamos que no sabemos a donde ha ido.

-Quisiera que su madre se diera cuenta de todo el daño que le hace a Tomoyo pero la veo muy difícil, solo espero que Tomoyo pueda volver a ser feliz.- dijo Sakura suspirando a la vez que su estómago reclamaba alimento.

-Creo que alguien tiene hambre- dijo Fujitaka sonriendo

-Lo siento-respondió una Sakura apenada.

-¿Algún antojo en especial?

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas... me encantaría que me hicieras es pastel de fresa con chocolate que tanto me gusta.-

-¿Sabes? Ese fue uno de los primeros antojos de tu mamá cuando estuvo embarazada de ti- dijo Fujitaka recordando

-La extraño, pero se que ella siempre estará conmigo.- dijo Sakura con un poco de tristeza

- A si es, pero bueno prepararé el pastel, aunque tardara un poco estar listo- mencionó su padre.

-No hay problema creo lograr resistir un poco mas ¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó

-Claro, será como cuando eras pequeña- dijo su padre sonriente.

&

Tomoyo y Touya caminaban alegremente por la playa. Tomoyo intentaba que su querido primo admitiera que muy en fondo apreciaba a Shaoran.

-Vamos Touya ¡Acéptalo!- insistía la joven

-¡Pero por supuesto que No! Yo odio a ese mocoso- reclamaba el joven.

-Lo se pero muy muuuy en el fondo lo estimas.- siguió la chica

-Que no-

-Que si-

-¡¡NO!!

-¡¡SI!!-

-Dame una buena razón por la cual creas eso-dijo Touya molesto.

-Eso es simple, porque él es el chico que hace feliz a tu pequeña hermana y porque sabes que nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño.- respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Sabes primita? Me sorprende lo observadora que eres - Dijo el moreno sonriendo.

-¿Entonces lo admites?-insistió

-Mmmm... NO Jajaja- Mintió el chico aunque tanto él como Tomoyo sabían la verdad.

Ambos Jóvenes iban tan absortos en su plática que no se dieron cuenta que estaban llegando a una zona "Peligrosa" ya que toda la gente de por ahí estaba jugando futbol o voleibol playero y parecía que ellos estaban justo en medio de todos los partidos...

-¡¡Es mía es mía!!- gritó una joven corriendo para golpear una pelota de voleibol, llevaba tal velocidad que no se dio cuenta que estaba apunto de chocar con alguien.

-¡¡Cuidado!!- gritó Tomoyo pero fue demasiado tarde, la chica chocó inevitablemente con Touya y perdió el equilibrio, lo único que pudo hacer, fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el duro impacto de su cuerpo en la arena, sin embargo sintió como rápidamente unas manos la sujetaron con fuerza evitando así que callera.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Toya ayudando a la chica a ponerse de pie.

-Si. Lo lamento no vi por donde... ¿Touya?- empezó a disculparse la joven pero se interrumpió al ver la cara del chico

-¿Nakuru?-dijo Touya sorprendido mientras que Tomoyo no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Hace mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?- dijo Nakuru recuperándose y mirando apenada hacia la arena.

-Si, poco mas de un año- respondió Touya intentado no demostrar emoción alguna aunque Tomoyo notó que estaba igualmente apenado cosa que le sorprendió.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, había mucha tensión en el aire y aunque Tomoyo no sabia con exactitud lo que ocurría entre Nakuru y Touya pero supo que ella no debería estar ahí, iba a irse con ayuda de alguna excusa cuando Touya habló.

-Bueno pues... me dio mucho verte Akizuki yo ehm.. adiós- dijo tomando a Tomoyo del brazo y empezando a caminar.

-¡¡Espera!!- gritó Nakuru- yo... este... ¿Quieres ir por un helado? Bueno si no tienes otra cosa que hacer- dijo la chica nerviosa y mirando a Tomoyo con un poco de tristeza, quien inmediatamente capto lo que la chica estaba pensando y respondió.

-No te preocupes primo, ve con ella parece que necesitan hablar, yo iré a ver a Sakura un rato, te veré en la fiesta¡¡Adiós!!- dijo alejándose rápidamente de ahí.

-Acepto tu invitación- le dijo Touya a la chica que sonrió aliviada por un instante.

&

Shaoran y Eriol jugaban futbol en las canchas que estaban cerca del acuario ya que la playa estaba muy llena y como solo eran dos jugadores decidieron hacer una ronda de penales, el perdedor invitaría los tragos la próxima vez que salieran. Sin embargo Eriol estaba tan molesto por Touya, por Tomoyo, por Kaho e incluso por el mismo y por sus estúpidos y extraños sentimientos que estaba fuera de si...

-Eriol tranquilo estas pateando muy fuerte- decía Shaoran viendo que su amigo pateaba la pelota como si fuera un misil.

-"Como detesto a ese tal Touya Kinomoto, quien o que le da el derecho de acercarse a mi Tomoyo"- pensaba enojado Eriol mientras golpeaba mas fuerte el balón. –"Ja ¿mi Tomoyo?, desde cuando Tomoyo pasó a ser mía estoy pensando puras tonterías además yo ni le intereso esta muy feliz con su 'Toki-chan' que persona tan odiosa "- vuelve a patear la pelota hacia la portería con mucha fuerza.

-¡¡Eriol!! ¡¡Ya basta detente!! ¡¡¿Estas loco o que?!!- seguía insistiendo Shaoran ya que poco falto para que la pelota se estrellara en su cara, pero Eriol seguía sin escucharlo.

-"Pensándolo bien es ella la que tiene la culpa, ella es la responsable de todos mis problemas, si no se hubiera caído al agua con ese Touya no estaría enfadado con él, no se hubiera tenido que ir cambiar y así no hubiera tenido que pedirle ayuda a Kaho y ¡¡¡Si ella nunca hubiera venido yo no estaría preocupado ni confundido con lo que se lo ocurre a mi mente y a mi estúpido corazón!!!" ¡¡LA ODIO!!- grita el joven y patea la pelota con tanta fuerza que al pobre de Shaoran no le da tiempo de esquivarla y cae aturdido al suelo debido al golpe. Después de unos segundos el chico se levanta enfadado.

-¡¡HIRAGUISAWA!!- grita Shaoran logrando al fin que su amigo volviera a la realidad.

-¿Qué? Perdón Shaoran ¿Qué decías? ¿Por qué tienes la cara tan roja?- pregunta el ojiazul despistado.

-Porque me usaste como blanco para sacar tu ira ¿es que acaso quieres matarme?-

-Yo lo siento no me di cuenta de lo que hacia- respondió Eriol

-¿Pues en que rayos estas pensando que te tiene tan molesto?-

-En nada- dice Eriol suspirando profundamente y volviendo a sus cavilaciones.- Shaoran dime ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de Sakura?.-pregunta después un rato de silencio

-¿eh? Bueno pues...tarde mucho en hacerlo y debo admitir que al principio me negaba a aceptarlo, pero cada vez que la veía o que estaba con ella, algo dentro de mi me decía a gritos que ella era la indicada y que yo la necesitaba, que la amaba.- respondió Shaoran sincero aunque sorprendido por la pregunta

-Aah ya veo, ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?- dijo Eriol pensativo

-Claro-

-¿Sabes la relación que hay entre Tomoyo y Touya?- preguntó con un toque de molestia.

-"Creo que todo esto es por Tomoyo, quizá un poco de celos lo harán despertar" Mira Eriol- comenzó Shaoran- déjame decirte algo, deberías por tan solo unos instantes dejar de seguir tus arranques de deseo y de oir sólo a tu mente y empezar a escuchar y a pensar con el corazón- dijo antes de voltearse y comenzar a alejarse ya que quería ver como estaba Sakura.

-"¿Escuchar a mi corazón?"- pensó Eriol confundido

-¡¡Ah!!- exclamó Shaoran deteniéndose- y con respecto a la relación de Tomoyo y Touya, pues digamos que son muuy cercanos, nos vemos al rato Eriol- dijo el chico alejándose finalmente de ahí dejando a un Eriol pensativo, confundido y molesto.

&

Tomoyo caminaba sola por las calles del centro de Hawai, ya que quería despejar su mente un poco, ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con ella? Últimamente algo extraño estaba pasando en su interior y ese algo tenia nombre: Eriol.; simplemente no podía deja de pensar en él y no sabia la razón, además cuando pensaba en él se sentía enfadada, alegre y confundida a la vez, seria que acaso ¿Se estaba enamorando?, no claro que no, el amor no exisistia, al menos no para la razón ni para ella, pero entonces ¿Qué era aquella extraña sensación? Quizá ese sentimiento de agradecimiento y de "cariño" se debía tan solo a que trabajaba con él y empezó a tratarlo mas y a darse cuenta de que detrás de ese Eriol vanidoso y ego centrista, se encontraba una persona cálida y amable, si eso era todo tan solo estaba agradecida por su compañía.

Sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro y dio un respingo, volteó lentamente y vio un rostro familiar...

-Perdona pequeña Tomoyo ¿Te espante?- preguntó Yukito.

-Si un poco pero no te preocupes-respondió Tomoyo amablemente- ¿Qué tal va tu aventura gourmet?-

-Maravillosa, hay tantos sabores y cosas por probar, justo ahora me dirigía a un restaurante de postres tropicales que me recomendaron ¿Gustas acompañarme?- dijo Yukito emocionado

-Claro, además hay algo que quiero preguntarte- mencionó la joven.

-Bueno pues en marcha, una vez allá puedes preguntarme lo que sea-

**En el restaurante...

-Bien Tommy dime ¿Qué querías preguntarme?- dijo Yukito mientras probaba un extraño postre de sandia y maracuyá.

-¿De casualidad sabes si hubo algo entre Touya y una chica llamada Nakuru Akizuki?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Pues no se si deba decirte ya que es algo que Touya se guarda para si-respondió dudoso Yukito.

-No te preocupes no le diré nada- prometió la joven.

-Esta bien, yo tampoco se mucho del asunto, pero según tengo entendido hace alrededor de año y medio cuando Touya viajo a Inglaterra para tomar un curso de genética, conoció a una joven llamada Nakuru Akizuki, estuvieron saliendo por un tiempo y creo que se enamoraron, pero al final del asunto Touya tuvo que regresar a Japón, así que decidió terminar la relación y volvió sin decirle nada a la chica, pensando que seria menos doloroso de esa forma.- terminó de explicar Yukito.

-Ya entiendo porque estaba tan nervioso-dijo Tomoyo mas para si misma.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Lo que sucede es que Nakuru es prima de Eriol y pues hoy nos la encontramos en la playa y decidí dejarlos solos.- respondió la pelinegra.

-Espero que esta vez Touya no la pierda y que arregle las cosas con ella, porque creo que aun la quiere.- dijo Yukito terminando su cuarto postre y pidiendo uno más ante la cara atónita del camarero.-

-Pues ya veremos que pasa- mencionó la chica.

-Y bien pequeña Tomoyo, ya que estamos en este asunto dime ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Hiraguisawa? – preguntó Yukito sonriente.

-¿Decirle qué?- cuestionó la chica confundida.

-Vaya veo que aun no te has dado cuenta, me sorprende un poco viniendo de ti.- responde el joven.

-¿Darme cuenta de que? No te entiendo Yukito, no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas, pero debemos irnos empieza a hacerse tarde y tenemos que llegar a su fiesta de despedida – respondió Tomoyo un poco nerviosa

-No te preocupes confió en que pronto te des cuenta y se lo digas, mereces ser feliz.- dijo Yukito pidiendo finalmente la cuenta para poder dirigirse a la fiesta.

&

La fiesta de despedida había comenzado, todos se la estaban pasado de maravilla, la fiesta se desarrollaba en una palapa no muy grande en la playa mas cercana al aeropuerto, Tomoyo platicaba alegremente con los invitados mientras que Sakura y su esposo bailaban, Yukito y el padre de Sakura eran los encargados de la comida y las bebidas y Touya no se había separado ni un segundo de Nakuru. Había mas de 20 personas entre amigos, invitados de mas y uno que otro que se "colaba" a la fiesta, la música no dejaba de sonar y las bebidas ni se diga.

En la fiesta solo faltaba alguien, un invitado al que Tomoyo buscaba con la mirada mas no podía encontrar, buscaba a Eriol quería que le explicará el porque de su mal humor hacia ella porque desde que Touya y compañía habían llegado el se mostraba de un humor insoportable y peor con lo que había pasado esta misma tarde......

****Flash back:**

Tomoyo y Yukito caminaban rumbo a casa de la chica para poder arreglarse para fiesta, Tomoyo iba tomada del brazo de Yukito, paseaban platicando muy amenamente cuando de pronto y quien sabe de donde apareció Eriol mirándolos muy molesto.

-Hola Eriol-saludo amablemente la joven- Supongo que aun recuerdas a Yukito-

-Hola de nuevo joven Hiraguisawa- contesto el chico.

-Hola- dijo Eriol cortante y dirigió su mirada enfadada hacia Tomoyo

-Eriol ¿Estas bien? Te notas molesto- dijo la chica

-Pero claro que estoy molesto Tomoyo Daidoji ¿Es que acaso no piensas?- exclamó Eriol

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida ante su actitud

-Te informo que no puedes andar por ahí coqueteándole a todo hombre que pase frente a ti, es mas te lo prohíbo y por cierto haber si ya te decides por uno, por favor fijate con quien sales.- respondió Eriol subiendo el tono de voz, provocando que Tomoyo se enfadara. Yukito veía sonriente la escena pues sabia el porque de esta.

-Mira Eriol Hiraguisawa- empezó a decir la chica imitando su tono- Yo salgo con quien se me de la gana y tú no tienes ningún derecho a prohibirme algo o decirme con quien salir, además ¿Por qué no he de poder salir otros chicos?- preguntó molesta.

-Porque.. Porque.. porque eres Tomoyo y eres mujer- dijo Eriol ya sin razonar.

-Vaya que gran descubrimiento Einstein- dijo Tomoyo sarcásticamente

-Lo que trato de decir es que una chica como tu no tiene porque salir con otros chicos ¿Qué acaso no te fijas en como te miran los demás hombres?- replicó el pelinegro que estaba apunto de estallar por la furia.

-"Claro que me he fijado, no estoy ciega" Mira Eriol si me miran o no y la forma en que lo hagan no es de incumbencia y haber si ya le bajas a tu genio porque has estado insoportable.- respondió Tomoyo furiosa tomó a Yukito del brazo y se alejó dejando a un Eriol molesto y confuso...

****Fin del Flash back**

Vaya esa discusión si había estado extraña y lo peor era que no sabia el porque de la misma por eso necesitaba hablar con Eriol, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él. Tomoyo buscó una vez mas a Eriol con la mirada preocupada por la posibilidad de que no viniera, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y no se daba cuenta de que comenzaba a beber demasiado y pronto sufriría los efectos de tanto alcohol.

&

Eriol caminaba rumbo a la fiesta de despedida con una chica que se había encontrado por ahí, estaba furioso, primero Tomoyo estaba con se Touya y lo abrazaba y dejaba que la cargará y estaban juntos todo él tiempo y tan solo unos segundos después la encontraba feliz dela vida con ese joven Yukito yeso no era todo, lo peor es que había visto como Touya platicaba felizmente con su prima en una heladería, pero en fin ya arreglaría cuentas con ella, por ahora solo quería demostrarle a Tomoyo que él también podía tener compañía y lo que hiciera lo tenia sin cuidado.

&

Una vez mas inspeccionó con la mirada el lugar y entonces lo vio, Tomoyo vio a Eriol Hiraguisawa llegar a la fiesta acompañado de una chica que portaba un pequeñísimo bikini que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, alcanzó a ver como uno de sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de la chica y tan solo eso basto para hacerla enojar, ¡¡Cómo se atrevía a decir que era una coqueta cuando en realidad era él quien se comportaba así!! (*play*)

¡¡Esto era la Guerra!!, si Eriol Hiraguisawa quería que fuera coqueta y seductora, le mostraría lo bien que podía serlo, rápidamente se terminó su copa y en cuanto comenzó a sonar una nueva canción se subió a la mesa y se fue acercando provocativamente al primer chico que vio.

Todos estaban en lo suyo cuando de pronto miraron como la pelinegra movía las caderas al ritmo de la música y se acercaba lenta y seductoramente a un chico que nadie conocía pero que estaba mas que feliz al ver el espectáculo, todos estaban tan sorprendidos que no podían ni moverse. Los mas atónitos eran Eriol y Touya que aun no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tomoyo seguía con su sensual baile, aunque ya no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacia, el aire, la música y el alcohol habían provocado que se pusiera en un estado no muy decente.

La chica se acercó a gatas hacia aquel desconocido y en un movimiento veloz bajó de la mesa y empezó a bailar alrededor de la silla en donde el chico estaba sentado, tocaba la cara del joven y acercaba sus labios a los de él pero los alejaba antes de que se rozaran, después se sentó en las piernas del chico por unos instantes provocándolo y después subió nuevamente a la mesa para continuar su baile...

Eriol miraba incrédulo la escena, esa no podía ser Tomoyo, al menos no la Tomoyo que él conocía, Eriol vio embobado como Tomoyo empezaba a desabrocharse los botones de blusa y justo cuando la chica estaba apunto de quitarse la prenda, algo enchufó en su mente jalándolo de nuevo a la realidad y se abalanzó rápidamente sobre la joven olvidándose por completo de su acompañante, las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos. Rápidamente cargó a Tomoyo y la bajo de la mesa a pesar de sus reclamos...

-Su.. su ... suéltame *hip* que nnno vesss que *hip* me toiiii divirtiendo *hip* wiii- exclamaba Tomoyo mas que borracha y arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Cuánto has tomado Tomoyo?- preguntó Eriol mientras depositaba a Tomoyo en una silla.

-Unoshsss cuantoss *hip* trawitosh*hip*- respondió la chica.- Y dimmee Erioool *hip* ¿esh así como se porta una *hip* coqueta *hip*?

-"Con que todo es por eso, estaba tan enojado que dije que coqueteaba con todos sin pensar" Tu no eres ninguna coqueta Tomoyo- se apresuró a decir el joven.

-¡¡Primmmitooooouuuus!!- exclamó Tomoyo al vislumbrar que Touya y Sakura se acercaban.

**-**"¿¡¡Primos!!?" Sakura ¿Tomoyo es tu prima?- preguntó Eriol sorprendido

-Si su mamá y la mia eran hermanas- respondió- Tomoyo jamás se había puesto tan ebria- dijo preocupada.

-Chicossss yoo *hip* los quiero mushoo *hip*- seguía hablando Tomoyo.

-Tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto en menos de una hora- dijo Touya preocupado tanto por su vuelo como por el estado de su prima.

-No se preocupen, yo la llevo a su casa- se ofreció Eriol

-Muchas gracias Eriol-respondió Sakura agradecida.

-Si le haces algo a mi prima te juró que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida Hiraguisawa- dijo Touya que no estaba muy convencido.

-No te preocupes la cuidare bien- dijo Eriol como prometiéndolo.

-Bien pues en ese caso vámonos- dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a su auto

-Nos vemos Tommy- se despidió Touya de su prima.

-¡¡Adiosshhh!!*hip*- respondió ella viendo como se alejaban.

-Bueno preciosa es mejor que te lleve a tu casa- dijo Eriol, tomó a la chica en brazos y se dirigió hacia su auto.

&

En el aeropuerto Fujitaka, Touya y Yukito estaban a punto de abordar su avión que se había retrasado un poco, hacia ya un rato que Sakura y Shaoran se habían ido. Touya platicaba con Yukito mientras esperaban.

-Parece que a Hiraguisawa le gusta la pequeña Tommy ¿no crees?- dijo Yukito sonriente.

-Si y lo peor es que creo que mi prima le corresponde- resondió molesto.

-Jajaja si, espero que Tomoyo pueda volverse a enamorar y ser feliz-menciono Yukito.

-Si yo también-

-¡¡Ultima llamada para el vuelo 2301 con destino a Japón, favor de presentarse en la fila de abordaje!!-

-Bueno pues creo que ya nos vamos-dijo el padre de Touya mientras subía al avión seguido de Yukito y Justo en el momento en el que Touya iba a abordar una voz lo detuvo.

-¡¡TOUYA!!-

-¿Nakuru? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el moreno sorprendido

-Yo.. yo.. no quiero perderte de nuevo, así que compre un boleto para Japón en este mismo vuelo, yo me voy contigo.- respondió Nakuru mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

-¿Estas seg..?-el chico no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta ya que en ese instante la chica lo besó. Él correspondió feliz a aquel beso

-Disculpen ¿van a abordar o no?- preguntó la azafata un poco desesperada.

-Si-contestaron los chicos al mismo tiempo y abordaron al avión tomados de las manos.

&

Finalmente había llegado a casa de Tomoyo, le costó un poco de trabajo abrir la puerta ya que la chica se había quedado dormida en el camino y él no podía encontrar las llaves.

Una vez dentro de la casa Eriol deposito suavemente a Tomoyo en su cama y la arropó con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, estaba por salir del cuarto cuando escucho como la voz adormilada de la chica le hablaba...

-¿Eriol?-

-Si- dijo él regresando sus pasos

**-**Gracias por traerme- mencionó Tomoyo adormilada.

-De nada pequeña- respondió Eriol e intentó volver a salir del cuarto.

-¿Eriol?-

-Aquí estoy- contestó el chico

-No me dejes- dijo la chica

-Ah De acuerdo, me quedaré- dijo Eriol jalando una silla que estaba en el cuarto y sentándose a lado de la cama viendo como lentamente Tomoyo caía en un profundo sueño y al verla dormir tan tranquila fue cuando su corazón y su mente coincidieron, se dio cuenta de que durante estos últimos días había estado celoso, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por Tomoyo, Se dio cuenta que la quería, que la necesitaba junto a él. Se acercó lentamente al rostro de la chica y quitó un mechón de cabello rebelde de su frente, dio un largo suspiro y se acerco a su oído...

-Te amo- le dijo en un susurro, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y finalmente sucumbió al sueño viendo a su ángel dormir.

**CONTINUARA.....**

¡¡Si!!! un capitulo más, un poquitín largo pero pues espero que les haya gustado, al fin Eriol se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos ¿Se los confesará Tomoyo? En fin espero con ansias sus reviews y les dejo el titulo y un pequeño avance del siguiente capi:

***Capitulo 9: Conquistándote***

-Entonces dime si no es amor lo que sientes ¿Qué es?- preguntó Eriol

-Es simple atracción pasional-contestó Tomoyo sin pensarlo, dándose cuenta muy tarde de su error.

-¿Atracción pasional?- dijo Eriol levantando una ceja y sonriendo con sensualidad mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo y la aprisionaba entre sus brazos y la pared.....

***AGRADECIMIENTOS***

**Haruko Hinako: **Muchas gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review, prometo que en siguiente capi habrá besuqueos jijiji.

**Lola-bunny chan:** Ya actualicé no me ¡¡¡aniquilesss!!! Gracias por leer.

**Kalulu 13: **después de siglos actualicé (aunque tu también te tardaste ¬¬!! Nah no hay problema n.n) espero que te haya gustado este capi. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Meems Asakura: **me alegra que te este gustando el fic. Gracias por leer.

**littlegirl_misao: **no te preocupes se que últimamente me tardo mucho en subir los capis, pero no lo abandonare :) Gracias por tus reviews.

**YO: **Finalmente actualicé y bueno estem... espero que sigas viva, no quiero que la venganza de tus padres caiga sobre mi xD.

**angel amatista: **Ahora si que Eriol se volvió loco con todo mundo ahí, hasta el pobre de Shaoran se llevo un buen balonazo jejeje. Nos leemos pronto bye.

**La criticona: **Gracias intento esforzarme lo mas que pueda. n.n

**Angeldark2805: **Gracias por las felicitaciones espero que con este capitulo también te hayas divertido.

**Tommy chan & Eriol kun: **Gracias por leer, y si, Shaoran se pondrá de sobre protector con Sakura jijiji.

**lfanycka: **Gracias por leer y por darme ánimos me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Cuídate bye.

**CiNtLiX:** Pues Touya si que puso de cabeza a Eriol pero final le sirvió de algo jejeje. Nos leemos pronto. Gracias.

**Darthmocy: **te apoyo totalmente, los celos son malísimos consejeros y te hacen hacer cada cosa, lo se por experiencia, pero a veces son divertidos jejeje. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review.

**ziitah-TxE- : **Aquí esta un capitulo mas, Touya tenia guardados sus secretitos que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer.

*Gracias también a los (as) que me faltaron por poner a todos los que leen esta historia y no pueden dejar un review y a mi amiga **Stephi **que me salva cuando quiero arrojarme por la ventana*

*¡¡Nos leemos pronto byeee!!!*


	9. Conquistandote

**Nota : **los personajes de Sakura card captors no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.

"..." pensamientos entre diálogos

(...) aclaraciones

&: cambio de escena.

Surfeando en las olas del amor

**Capitulo 9: Conquistándote**

Eriol se despertó un poco adolorido y no era para menos ya que había dormido toda la noche en una silla y eso no era muy cómodo. Aun adormilado el chico intentó levantar sus brazos para estirarse un poco sin embargo notó que una de sus manos era sujetada con ligera fuerza, bajó la vista y vio como una linda joven dormía plácidamente, entonces recordó que había llevado a Tomoyo hasta su casa ya que se había puesto "indispuesta" durante la fiesta. Eriol miró con ternura a la chica que abrazaba su mano por la muñeca y sonrió ligeramente al recordar y aceptar, a pesar de lo cursi que sonara, que se había enamorado no sabia como, cuando o porque lo único que se sabia era que desde hacia algunos días empezó a sentir algo muy fuerte por Tomoyo, algo tan extraño que aun no entendía muy bien del todo, pero aun había algo más complicado y eso era el cómo lograr que ella volviera a creer en el amor y aunque estaba casi seguro de que esa seria una misión muy difícil esperaba que no fuese imposible.

Tomoyo suspiró entre sueños logrando así captar la atención del ojiazul quien quitó unos cuantos mechones de cabello de su frente acariciando ligeramente la mejilla de la chica que volvió a suspirar y aun dormida cambió de posición permitiéndole a Eriol estirar los brazos y ponerse de pie para buscar un par de pastillas ya que estaba casi seguro que la chica amanecería con un gran dolor de cabeza, salió de la habitación y regresó unos minutos después con las píldoras y un vaso de agua, lo único que faltaba era despertar a Tomoyo, pero lo que él no sabia era que no iba a ser tan fácil como parecía.

-¿Tomoyo? Pequeña despierta- dijo Eriol sacudiendo a la chica con suavidad.

-¿Mhm? No aun es muy temprano- respondió adormilada Tomoyo.

-Vamos abre los ojos Tommy, se te hará tarde para trabajar- insistió

-¿Trabajar?-

-A si es pequeña- dijo el joven sacudiendo a la chica nuevamente hasta que muy lentamente ella comenzó a abrir los ojos. – Buenos días dormilona- saludó Eriol sonriendo frente a la chica.

-¡¡AAA!!- gritó Tomoyo sentándose abruptamente en la cama y lanzando un certero puñetazo en la cara de Eriol.

-¡Auch! ¿Y ahora que hice?- preguntó Eriol con las manos en su nariz.

-¿Pero qué demo..? ¡Eriol! ¿Qué haces aquí? Y agrh ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?- se quejo la joven desconcertada.

-Te traje ayer porque te pusiste en un estado no muy prudente en la fiesta, me pediste que me quedara y en la mesilla de noche hay un par de aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza.-

-"Es cierto, creo que me pase de copas" Si me puse en ese estado fue por tu culpa.- dijo Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño al recordar a Eriol y a su atrevida acompañante.

-¿Mi culpa?- preguntó el joven

-Olvídalo- dijo Tomoyo resignada tomando las pastillas y mirando pensativa hacia la ventana.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó Eriol al sentir como la nariz comenzaba a sangrarle. Tomoyo volteó y cuando vio como las manos del joven estaban ligeramente ensangrentadas recordó que lo había golpeado

-¡Oh por dios!- dijo Tomoyo visiblemente preocupada- Ay no, te rompí la nariz, rápido hay que llevarte a un hospital- expresó levantándose rápidamente

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo, tranquila no creo que este rota tan solo es el golpe- Mencionó Eriol tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡Ya se! Ven tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el baño-dijo Tomoyo jalando al chico por la camisa y guiándolo al baño.

Ya en el baño la chica tomó del botiquín unas cuantas gasas y algodón para limpiar la nariz de Eriol, quien al sentir el suave tacto de ella se olvido por completo del dolor, después de unos movimientos más y de haber puesto un poco de pomada para el dolor la chica terminó su labor.

-Listo perdona el golpe pero me asustaste-dijo Tomoyo guardando las cosas y buscando su cepillo de dientes.

-Si claro nota mental: no ponerme frente a Tomoyo la próxima vez que intente despertarla a menos que desee morir- dijo Eriol bromeando y recargándose en la pared de forma sexy.

-Ja ja ja que chistosito- mencionó Tomoyo fingiendo molestia y terminando de cepillarse los dientes.- En fin aun así creo que te lo tenias muy bien merecido-

-¿Ah si?- contestó él levantando la ceja- ¿se puede saber porque?- dijo acercándose tentadoramente hacia la chica que simplemente lo veía caminar hacia ella incapaz de moverse y justo cuando le faltaban tan solo unos centímetros para estar frente a frente, Eriol tropezó con una barra de jabón que se encontraba en su camino y que para su mala suerte no había visto, Tomoyo rápidamente lo tomó de la camisa pero lo único que consiguió fue que ambos cayeran fuertemente al piso quedando ella sobre él. Y la temperatura comenzó a subir, el ambiente se hizo denso, el baño pareció hacerse cada vez mas y mas pequeño, el tiempo se detuvo y el aire que había empezaba ser insuficiente, ambos jóvenes estaban sonrojados y se miraban fijamente, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, sentían como el calor emanaba del otro, Eriol tomó a Tomoyo por la cintura acercándola mas hacia él si aun era posible, estaban en silencio, sintiéndose cada vez mas unidos y cuando Tomoyo empezó cerrar los ojos esperando desesperadamente aquel roce de labios, Eriol rompió el momento.

-Bueno yo... yo… será mejor que me vaya, debo prepararme para ir a trabajar- dijo Eriol reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarse a besarla y hacerla suya en aquel instante, había decidido hacer las cosas bien y de forma calmada.

-Si por supuesto- dijo Tomoyo abriendo los ojos lentamente, emanó un suspiro agitado y a pesar de todo no se movió.

-¿Tomoyo?-

-¿Si?-

-Necesito pararme-dijo Eriol sonriendo un poco.

-Yo…si… bueno lo siento- dijo Tomoyo apenada quitándose de encima y ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie sumidos nuevamente en un silencio incomodo.- Bueno te llevo a la puerta- ofreció la joven.

-No es necesario, se en donde esta nos vemos Tomoyo- mencionó Eriol saliendo del baño antes de que cometiera una locura.

-Adiós- dijo Tomoyo suavemente y quedándose parada en la entrada del baño hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse, tras unos minutos mas comenzó a arreglarse para trabajar.

&

Una linda joven estaba sentada en una banca a las afueras de un hospital, se le veía bastante contenta y por las varias bolsas de comida japonesa que tenia a su lado al parecer también muy hambrienta.

Sakura suspiró largamente aun no podía creer que Shaoran y ella fueran a ser padres, estaba realmente emocionada y ni que decir de su esposo, ya que para él fue la mejor noticia que le habían dado en toda su vida y no dejaba de decírselo a sus compañeros de trabajo y a casi cualquier persona que veía por la calle, se comportaba muy cariñoso con ella y siempre estaba cuidándola aunque a veces se ponía un poco sobre protector.

-¿Cómo están las chicas más importantes de mi vida?- dijo Shaoran llegando sorpresivamente y abrazando a Sakura.

-Muy bien pero ¿Cómo esta eso de chicas?- preguntó su esposa confundida.

-Pues porque nuestro bebé será una hermosa niña, igual que su madre-

-Yo quiero que sea niño, pero lo que importa es que sea un bebé sano- dijo Sakura sonriente.

-Tienes razón, cambiando de tema ¿Por qué hay tantas bolsas de comida japonesa?- preguntó Shaoran asombrado

-Tenia antojo de onigiris así que los ordene a domicilio- respondió la chica tomando otra de esas fabulosas bolitas de arroz.

-¿Pues Cuántas ordenaste?-

-No muchas como unas 30 bolitas nada más-

-¡30! Amor eso es mucho ¿No crees? No deberías comer tanto, puede hacerles daño- dijo Shaoran cauteloso ya que Sakura había tenido varios cambios de humor últimamente.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso!? Yo no tengo la culpa de tener antojos y tampoco el bebé- respondió Sakura un poco molesta.

-Cariño tranquila no quise ofenderte, es solo que me preocupo por su salud-

-Lo se, lo siento es solo que estoy nerviosa- se disculpó la joven.

-Yo también pero estoy seguro de que seras la mejor madre del mundo- le dijo tiernamente el chico

-Y tú el padre perfecto.-

-Te amo- dijo Shaoran besando suavemente a su esposa y abrazándola con ternura.

-Y yo a ti, anda volvamos - dijo Sakura levantándose seguida de su esposo para caminar tomados de las manos rumbo al hospital.

&

Tomoyo caminaba distraída por el acuario, se suponía que debía estar haciendo un control de la cantidad de nacimientos de peces que ocurrieron durante el mes pero su mente estaba totalmente en otro lugar, para ser precisos en el centro de investigaciones y para especificar por completo en un joven llamado Eriol Hiraguizawa. En estos momentos sus pensamientos eran solamente para Eriol, para sus profundos ojos, sus fuertes brazos, su seductora voz , sus labios tan deseables, para todo lo que él representaba y para todo lo que le quería conocer de él, ya que había algo diferente en ese chico algo que él no mostraba fácilmente algo que ella necesitaba descubrir…

-¡¡Tomoyo!!- gritó una joven de cabello castaño corto y de mirada amable que acababa de acercase seguida de un grupo de niños.

-¿Qué? ¡Rika! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Tomoyo extrañada

-Hoy me toca dar recorridos por el acuario y le decía a los niños que tú eras la bióloga ¿No es así niños?-

-Si señorita- dijeron todos los niños a coro

-Bien niños pues mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoji y lo que hago es estudiar a todos los animalitos y las plantitas que viven en océano y cuidarlas para que nada les pase.- se presentó amablemente la chica y sonrió al ver la cara de admiración en los niños.

-Waau yo quiero ser como tu algún día- dijo una simpática niña de cabello rizado.

-Pues si te esfuerzas en la escuela podrás lograrlo- respondió Tomoyo agachándose hasta estar a la altura de la niña.

-Bueno niños dejemos que Tomoyo siga trabajando- dijo Rika captando de nuevo la atención de los chicos.

-Hasta luego señorita Tomoyo- se despidieron los pequeños

-Adiós niños- dijo la chica mientras veía como el grupo se alejaba, estaba por irse a hacer o al menos a intentar hacer su trabajo cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su mano ligeramente y al voltear se topó con un niño que le resultó familiar.

-¿Kai?-

-Vaya sabes mi nombre- dijo el niño sonriendo ampliamente

-Si, Eriol me lo dijo pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te perdiste?-preguntó preocupada

-No, no me perdí, vine con el grupo de la escuela a visitar el acuario, pero antes de entrar Eri… que diga un extraño se me acercó y me dijo que le diera esto a una mujer bonita llamada Tomoyo- dijo Kai extendiendo una nota y un pequeño chocolate hacia la chica.

-¿Un extraño? Kai no deberías…- sin embargo la chica no terminó de hablar ya que el pequeño había desaparecido, rápidamente abrió la nota y leyó: _Salida de emergencia 1 en 10 minutos_- giró el papel pero no encontró nada mas escrito, sin embargo tenía una corazonada sobre de quien provenía la nota, miró el chocolate y tras dudarlo un poco le quitó la envoltura y le dio un mordisco, menta con chocolate, curiosamente igual a lo que ella sentía que él sabia_._

Tomoyo releyó la nota varias veces no debería de ir tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer y no tenía ni idea del porque él quería verla, leyó la nota una última vez y finalmente se decidió, iría, rápidamente corrió hacia su locker, guardo sus hojas de anotaciones, tomó una pequeña mochila, cerró el locker y corrió hacia la salida de emergencia probablemente no dormiría por hacer todo el trabajo que dejaría pendiente y lo más seguro era que Kaho la odiara por escapar de esa manera, pero algo en su interior le decía que fuera ya que sentía que algo especial iba a pasar.

Finalmente llegó a la salida de emergencia, respiró profundo, empujó la puerta para poder salir y entonces lo vio, vio como estaba endemoniadamente sexy recargado en una magnifica Harley Davidson "Fatboy lo" ultimo modelo negra, Eriol vestía un pantalón de mezclilla un poco ajustado, una chamarra negra, unos guantes de motociclista, bajo su brazo un casco y en su rostro una sonrisa tan provocativa, que logró que a Tomoyo le temblaran las piernas por un instante, lentamente y con nerviosismo la chica se acercó.

-Hola- saludó tontamente

-Hola, creí que no vendrías, que te daría miedo- dijo Eriol sonriente

-Créeme tengo mi lado oscuro- respondió Tomoyo guiñándole un ojo al chico y logrando agrandar su sonrisa

-Me parece perfecto, porque hoy planeo secuestrarte- dijo el joven mirándola maliciosamente.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto la chica levantando una ceja.

-¿Asustada?-

-Nunca- respondió la joven desafiante

-¿Nunca? Ya lo veremos pequeña- dijo Eriol ofreciéndole un casco a Tomoyo y colocándose el propio.- Sujétate fuerte-

-Si- dijo Tomoyo colocándose detrás de él y abrazándolo por la cintura. Y al mismo tiempo que la moto arrancó, las palabras de Eriol sonaron en su mente: "Ya lo veremos pequeña" entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de adónde iban y que esas palabras comenzaban a ponerla realmente nerviosa.

&

Muy lejos de ahí en alguna parte de la ciudad de Tomoeda en Japón, dos personas estaban reunidas, una mujer de clase alta con el cabello corto y de color café y un joven de unos 24 años, tez pálida y cabello oscuro.

-Señora Sonomi es gusto poder verla de nuevo ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-No tan bien como quisiera Dimitri, aun no logro encontrar a esa tonta niña- respondió la mujer enfadada

-Es por eso que estoy aquí señora, me alegra informarle que he encontrado a su hija, a Tomoyo- dijo el joven sonriendo astutamente.

-Ya veo y supongo que como buen negociante que eres querrás algo a cambio por la información- mencionó la mujer sacando su chequera.

-Me conoce usted bien señora, sin embargo no es su dinero lo que quiero-

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué deseas a cambio?-

-Tan solo dos cosas, que me permita ir por Tomoyo personalmente y que aun me conceda usted el permiso para casarme con ella- respondió Dimitri

-Si eso es todo me parece perfecto, esa tonta hija mía necesita alguien con tu categoría, alguien con clase como tu, haber si así de una vez se reforma.- contestó Sonomi satisfecha- ¿Cuándo partirás?

-Muy pronto- contestó el chico mientras veía el horizonte de manera perversa.

&

No podía creerlo, ahí estaba, Tomoyo Daidouji apunto de retar a la muerte aun no podía creer que Eriol lograra convencerla

****Flash back...**

En una bahía de Hawai Eriol y Tomoyo discutían simpáticamente ya que la chica acaba de darse cuenta que salir con Eriol no había sido tan buena idea.

-¡No! ¡No, no y mil veces no!- gritaba Tomoyo nerviosa

-Vamos Tomoyo por favor ¿no que nunca estabas asustada?-

-Esto es muy diferente Eriol no lo haré, no me convencerás-

-Pero si son tan solo unos pececitos- dijo Eriol haciendo un gracioso puchero.

-No se cual sea tu definición de pececitos, pero créeme los tiburones tigre no lo son ¿Qué nunca viste la película Tiburón?- mencionó la chica extremadamente nerviosa.

-Claro que la vi pero ese era un tiburón blanco y nosotros iremos a ver a los tiburón tigre que son mas pequeños.- se defendió Eriol.

-Si claro Eriol son medio metro mas pequeños- dijo la chica sarcásticamente.

-Bueno entonces admite que estas terriblemente asustada y nos iremos- ofreció el chico.

-No estoy taaaan asustada-

-Si lo estas querida Tomoyo-

-¡¡No!!- se defendió la joven

-¡¡Si!!

-¡¡No!!

**** Fin del flash back…**

Y por eso estaba ahí sentada en un pequeño barco apunto de entrar al territorio de los tiburones todo por no admitir que estaba asustada, mejor dicho aterrada.

-Tranquila Tomoyo te va a dar un ataque- dijo Eriol interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven.

-Pero que dices, estoy tranquila súper tranquila mega tranquila ¿Esta bien? Yo estoy tranquila- respondió Tomoyo velozmente

-Jajajaja si pequeña lo que digas- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Hemos llegado, tienen media hora- dijo el encargado del barco y de la expedición.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Eriol y se acerco a Tomoyo- ¿Lista?

-Eriol yo...no se, no puedo hacerlo- respondió la joven.

-Tranquila no dejaré que algo malo te pase, siempre estaré contigo- le dijo el chico en el oído y la tomó de la mano para entrar al agua.

&

Kaho caminaba por todo el centro de investigación buscando histéricamente a Eriol, no lo había visto todo el día de hoy y estaba preocupada pues según decían los rumores, él se había ido a dormir a casa de la chica esta, y nadie lo había visto desde entonces ni a Eriol ni a Tomoyo, y eso le molestaba a sobremanera. Recordó entonces que a Tomoyo ese día le tocaba trabajar en el acuario, así que rápidamente corrió hacia al lugar y comenzó a buscarla, entre sus prisas choco con una joven...

-¡¡Ay fíjate por donde caminas!!- gritó enfurecida

-Lo siento señorita Mizuki- se disculpo Rika. y continuó su camino.

-Si si como sea, oye espera ¿No has visto a Daidouji?- preguntó impaciente.

-Si la vi hace rato, iba rumbo a su casillero.- contestó la joven e inmediatamente Kaho se fue sin ni si quiera darle las gracias.

Kaho llegó desesperadamente a los casilleros pero no encontró a la chica y ya estaba mas que frustrada, le había marcado a Eriol varias veces a su celular pero simplemente no contestaba ¿Y si estaba con ella?. Estaba por irse cuando vio como un papel salía ligeramente del casillero de Tomoyo, con mucho cuidado lo tomó y lo leyó: :

_Salida de emergencia 1 en 10 minutos_.

Sabia perfectamente quien había escrito la nota, así que Eriol estaba con ella, con Tomoyo en quien sabe donde haciendo quien sabe que. No jamás, nunca permitiría que una extraña le robara a su Eriol la mataría incluso de ser necesario

&

Después de un día de diversión, Eriol llevó a Tomoyo hasta su casa y se despedía de ella.

-Jajajaja fue tan divertido cuando te caíste con los patines por intentar brincar un escalón- decía Tomoyo divertida.

-Pues a mi no me pareció tan gracioso, nunca en mi vida había usado patines- decía Eriol sonriendo.

-¿Entonces porque me dijiste que si?- pregunto la chica.

-Por la misma razón por la que tu me dijiste que no te daba miedo nadar con tiburones- contestó Eriol dándole un pequeño golpe en brazo.

-Bueno bueno la verdad es que si estaba aterrada, pero después ya no tanto, creo que fue porque tu estuviste conmigo.-

-A mi me encantó estar contigo, me divertí mucho- dijo Eriol intentando no sonrojarse.

-Yo también me la pase muy bien, hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto y descubrí algo importante ¿sabes?- mencionó Tomoyo.

-¿A si? ¿Qué?- preguntó ansioso el chico.

-Que a pesar de que por fuera finjas ser ególatra y vanidoso por dentro eres una buena persona.- contestó sinceramente la chica, dejando sorprendido a Eriol.

-Aaah que lindo sonó eso, me alegra ser tu amigo-

-Si amigos- dijo Tomoyo inconscientemente en un suspiro triste

-Somos solo amigos ¿no?-

-Bueno yo pensé que...- decía Tomoyo mirando al piso.

-Esas dudas ¿quieren decir que me amas?- dijo Eriol sorprendiendo a la chica

-"¡¿Qué!?"- gritó la chica en su interior- ¡¡Por supuesto que no!!-

-¿Segura? Piénsalo un poco o tan solo míranos, mírate cuando estas cerca de mi como te pones y cuando yo estoy cerca de ti.- insistió Eriol, haciendo dudar a la chica.

-"Bueno admito que el..." No no es amor eso no existe-

-Entonces dime si no es amor lo que sientes ¿Qué es?- preguntó Eriol

-Es simple atracción pasional-contestó Tomoyo sin pensarlo, dándose cuenta muy tarde de su error.

-¿Atracción pasional?- dijo Eriol levantando una ceja y sonriendo con sensualidad mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo y la aprisionaba entre sus brazos y la pared

-Eriol espera- dijo la chica empujándolo con sus brazos pero él fue mas rápido, la tomó de las muñecas y levanto sus brazos sobre su cabeza recargándolos en la pared y acercando su cuerpo mas al de ella.

-Me encanta esa atracción que sientes, pero me encargare de que sientas mas, mucho mas que eso- le dijo Eriol al oído provocando que Tomoyo cerrara los ojos, rozó suavemente sus labios con los de ella y la soltó para después subir a su moto e irse dejándola ahí recargada en la entrada de su casa con la mente, el corazón y todo lo demás hecho un lío.

&

Quien diría que después de un día tan bonito, la noche se tornaría espantosa, y es que inesperadamente se soltó una fuerte tormenta que ya llevaba varias horas. Eriol estaba en el acuario últimamente dormía ahí debido a que Ruby estaba próxima a dar a luz y eso podría ocurrir en cualquier momento, y de hecho eso era lo que estaba pasando.

-Yue tranquilo, ella va estar bien-. Le decía Eriol al otro delfín que saltaba desesperado en la otra división del tanque ya que había separado a Ruby para poder atenderla

- Ay Ruby que noche escogiste para tener tu bebé- le dijo a la joven delfín tras oír otro trueno.

Las cosas no estaban marchando bien, debido a la tormenta la delfín estaba muy alterada y Eriol empapado ya que además de estar dentro del agua toda la lluvia caía ferozmente sobre el. Llevaba con ella mas de 3 horas y el bebe no nacía, Eriol empezaba a preocuparse si no hacia algo pronto, la cría y la madre morirían.

El chico estaba completamente solo necesitaba ayuda urgente, lamentablemente debido a la tormenta las líneas telefónicas estaban muertas y las personas que podían ayudarlo vivían demasiado lejos, todas excepto una.

-Ruby tranquila enseguida vuelvo.- dijo Eriol saliendo del agua y corriendo hacia su moto. Ella era su única esperanza.

&

No podía dormir Tomoyo estaba un poco asustada ya que las tormentas no le agradaban y además no podía sacar de su mente el recuerdo de Eriol aprisionándola contra la pared, estaba confundida, si bien era cierto que el chico la ponía nerviosa eso no significaba que lo amaba ¿o si?, claro que cada día le gustaba mas estar a su lado y que de cierta manera sentía algo muy fuerte por él pero ¿seria acaso amor?. El sonido de un trueno sacó a la chica de sus cavilaciones y fue entonces cuando también escuchó el sonido insistente del timbre y una voz gritando su nombre.

-¡¡Tomoyo!! ¡¡Tomoyo!!- escuchó la chica y se levanto a asomase a la ventana.

-¿Eriol?- dijo la chica en voz baja y rápidamente tomo una chaqueta y bajó a abrirle- Eriol ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan alterado?- preguntó preocupada.

-Tomoyo es Ruby no hay tiempo ven- le dijo el joven jalándola hacia afuera dándole apenas tiempo para cerrar la puerta. Le ofreció el casco y ambos partieron rumbo al acuario.

Una vez en acuario ambos jóvenes mojados a mas no poder intentaban calmar a la delfín para poder realizarle un ultrasonido.

-¿Cómo vas Tomoyo?- preguntó Eriol

-Ya se cual es el problema- respondió Tomoyo que era la que estaba manejando el aparato- El bebé no esta bien acomodado, viene al revez, tenemos que girarlo y tenemos que hacerlo ahora su ritmo cardiaco esta disminuyendo.

-¡¡Demonios!!- gritó Eriol frustrado- Escucha Tomoyo intentaremos acomodarlo si no podemos tendremos que operarla.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! Eriol yo no se que hacer, nunca he hecho en toda mi vida- respondió Tomoyo nerviosa.

-Calma puedes hacerlo, podemos hacerlo, ahora háblale a Ruby para que se calme y para que yo pueda darle un masaje un el vientre para girar al bebé-

-Deacuerdo- dijo la joven y tras respirar profundamente comenzó a tararear una suave canción para tranquilizar a la delfín

-Si muy bien se esta calmando- dijo Eriol - dime si ya esta bien acomodado- pidió a Tomoyo

-Si Eriol ya esta bien, sus latidos se regularizan mira ya esta bien- dijo la joven emocionada señalando la pantalla que mostraba como la cría se había acomodado y estaba a punto de salir.

-Bien hecho Tomoyo, ahora todo depende de ti Ruby, vamos haz que ese pequeño salga.- dijo Eriol.

Finalmente y después de mucho tiempo la cría salió, un hermoso y sano bebé delfín macho. Eriol y Tomoyo miraron con alegría como la cría salía a respirar y como su madre estaba con el en todo momento.

-Muy bien hecho Tomoyo, gracias- mencionó Eriol abrazando a la joven que solo pudo sonreír

-¡¡Casi lo olvido!!- dijo Eriol tomando su chaqueta nuevamente a pesar de que la lluvia ya había cesado y saliendo hacia su moto.

-¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Espera no tardo- le gritó el chico

*Tiempo después Eriol regreso tomando de la mano a un pequeño niño al que Tomoyo reconoció de inmediato.

-Hola de nuevo Kai- saludo amablemente la chica.

-Hola Tomoyo ah y muchas gracias por ayudar a Ruby- dijo el niño dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-De nada pequeño pero fue Eriol el que hizo todo-

-Sin ti no lo hubiera logrado- respondió eriol acercándose

-Bueno pues entonces gracias a los dos, me alegra que sean novios- dijo el niño con inocencia abrazando a los jóvenes que estaban mas que sonrojados.

-Veras Kai Eriol y yo no somos.....-

-Y ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?- dijo Eriol interrumpiendo deliberadamente a la chica.

-Pues no se mm.... se llamará Spinel y le diremos Spi de cariño ¿Qué dices Spi? ¿Te gusta?- dijo el niño acercándose al tanque y como respuesta recibió un pequeño salto de la cría.

-Creo que le gusta- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

-Si- dijo Kai bostezando.

-Bueno pequeño, debo regresarte a casa ya es muy tarde- le dijo Eriol al niño.

-De acuerdo- dijo resignado.

-Bien, vamos Tomoyo te dejare en tu casa- mencionó Eriol.

Todos se dirigieron a la moto pero lamentablemente esta no encendió debido a la lluvia. Así que Tomoyo ofreció amablemente que ambos se quedaran a dormir en su casa, ya que era la mas cercana incluso a pie. Tras un momento de dudas por parte de Eriol, aceptaron la propuesta de la joven y caminaron rumbo a su casa.

**En casa de Tomoyo.

-Toma Eriol- dijo la chica ofreciéndole una toalla y una camisa que Touya había olvidado- Espero que te sirva.

-Si claro muchas gracias- respondió tomando las prendas y sosteniendo la mano de la chica, ambos se miraban tiernamente y no querían soltarse.

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Puedo ver la televisión un ratito?- pregunto Kai rompiendo el momento.

-Si claro- contestó la chica volviendo en si. Yo iré a la cocina a preparar un poco de café con leche.

-Bien pues yo iré a ver tele contigo- dijo Eriol acompañando al niño y cambiándose la camisa- ¿qué veremos?- preguntó.

-Una película de caricaturas llamada "El ataque de las pantuflas asesinas"- dijo Kai emocionado.

-Que divertido- gritó Eriol igual de emocionado que el pequeño, mientras que Tomoyo los veía sonriente, Eriol era tan tierno a veces.

*Minutos después Tomoyo volvió a la sala con tres tazas de café con leche pero encontró a Eriol y Kai profundamente dormidos en el sillón, así que dejo las tazas en la cocina, fue por un cobertor y los tapo. Miró a Eriol se veía tan lindo así dormido, Tomoyo se acomodó en otro sillón y se envolvió en un cobertor, a ella le encantaba esa personalidad tan linda y cálida que Eriol tenia cuando estaba con Kai, de seguro seria un padre maravilloso y de repente Tomoyo se encontró imaginándose a ella y a Eriol con sus hijos, los hijos de ambos y no le pareció tan mala idea, si no todo lo contrario, sorpréndeteme y quizás porque ya estaba muy cansada para reclamarse a si misma muy en su interior descubrió que le encantaría que Eriol y ella terminaran juntos, pero eso no significaba nada ¿verdad? Eso no era amor pero ¿verdad? Pero entonces ¿Qué era?.

**** CONTINUARA…….**

**Los delfines nacen siempre de cola ya que cuando su madre puja para dar a luz a la cría el cordón umbilical se rompe lo cual corta el suministro de aire de la cría dejándolo con tan solo un poco para salir e ir a respirar inmediatamente a la superficie. Sin un delfín nace de frente se ahogaría rápidamente.**

Hola .. ¿Hay alguien por ahí? Jejejeje espero que si, primero que nada una enorme disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar y muchas gracias por sus amenazas por si no lo continuaba, creo qe eso me animó a seguir jejejejeje.

***Capitulo 10: Sentimientos expuestos***

-Hola mi hermosa Tomoyo- dijo una voz detrás de ella que le causo escalofríos, no podía ser verdad él no podía estar aquí. Lentamente se giró y vio como una de sus pesadillas se había vuelto realidad

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias por todos Reviews y por ser tan pacientes y para las (os) que se lo preguntaban no, NUNCA abandonare este fic. Prometo terminarlo. No se preocupen. Espero sus reviews. Les mando un abrazote nos leemos pronto bye.


End file.
